


Frostbite (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sparks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: Los Lobos lo encontraron casi congelado hasta la muerte, acurrucado cerca de un pequeño fuego hecho en su desesperación.- x -Esta obra pertenece a reillyblack, (https://archiveofourown.org/users/reillyblack/pseuds/reillyblack), la cual me ha dando autorización para la traducción de su escrito. Si desean leer la versión original hay tienen el enlace de su perfil para leerlo.





	1. Capítulo uno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frostbite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919721) by [reillyblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reillyblack/pseuds/reillyblack). 



**Capítulo uno**

 

Stiles había estado vagando por el bosque durante dos días, desde el ataque que destruyó su aldea, cuando los Lobos lo encontraron.

Los soldados habían destruido su aldea con fuego y ahora solo había muerte y pillaje. Stiles no podía encontrar suficiente comida en las tiendas para hurgar, todo había sido arruinado o robado. Él no sabía el nombre del nuevo rey que había sido derrocado. Se suponía que debían agradecer al rey por su nombre antes de comer, pero Stiles y su padre se abstuvieron en privado de honrar a alguien que no conocían y que nunca había hecho algo real por ellos. Entonces ese rey se había ido y había visto derrocado por un levantamiento militar, lo que llevó a la clase de redada que destruyó la aldea de Stiles. Stiles estaba contento en ese momento ya que su padre había sobrevivido a un repentino dolor en el pecho a principios de año. Fue un milagro que Stiles sobreviviera al ataque; su padre seguramente habría sido asesinado en el caos.

Stiles estaba cuidando a los caballos cuando el granero fue incendiado. Los caballos entraron en pánico y lo tiraron al suelo mientras corrían alejandose del edificio en llamas. Con una suerte extraordinaria, Stiles despertó después de que el caos se había calmado, a pesar de que estaba a punto de sofocarse bajo un montón de madera quemada. El resto del pueblo todavía estaba en llamas. Se arrastró hasta hasta llegar a algún seguridad, el humo sofocando cada movimiento, y vio cómo las llamas se apagaban en estado de shock. Cuando todo se convirtió en montones de cenizas, Stiles busco en las despensas y en las cabañas de almacenamiento, pero no encontró nada.

Tomó lo que pudo encontrar -una manta, una cantimplora de agua chamuscada- y vagó aturdido hacia el bosque, esperando encontrar algún tipo de refugio antes de que le golpeara el frío. Pero el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y llegó el día siguiente. Stiles se despertó el segundo día tiritando bajo su manta y varios centímetros de nieve. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, su mente todavía entumecida y sus pies también entumecidos, en busca de algún tipo de refugio.

Trató en vano de encender una pequeña hoguera cuando llego la noche y el único refugio que encontró fueron los árboles, pero la madera estaba demasiado húmeda y la chispa no podía prender. Empujó la nieve hacia un lado, sus manos temblaron más fuerte que su cuerpo, y se acurrucó en el suelo debajo de la manta mojada, rindiéndose. Pronto se uniría a sus compañeros aldeanos en el otro mundo. Él nunca tendría una oportunidad por sí mismo. Cuando cerró los ojos, el calor surgió ante él, la luz de un fuego parpadeando detrás de sus párpados congelados.

Así fue como los Lobos lo encontraron, con témpanos de hielo goteando por sus mejillas y sus labios casi azules. Uno de ellos cubrió a Stiles con su pellejo, que era con lo que Stiles pudo descifrar que eran. El calor de la piel animal lo despertó de su sueño mortal, el golpe y el balanceo de los hombros lo llevaron a la única otra sensación. Aún tenía frío, estaba helado, pero se sentía vivo. Advirtió los cuerpos que se movían a su alrededor, todos cubiertos de pieles de lobos, y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Su padre siempre le había advertido sobre los Fae. Nunca antes se había atrevido a aventurarse en el bosque por miedo a ellos. La mayoría de las veces vivían en armonía con los humanos, pero había historias (secuestros, asesinatos, humanos encadenados en servidumbre a las criaturas por generaciones) y Stiles sabía lo suficiente como para tener miedo. Stiles no sabía lo que estos lobos querían de él, pero podrían haberlo dejado morir, así que se permitió tener un poco de esperanza.

La siguiente vez que despertó fue vio paredes de roca natural y el resplandor de un fuego real. Estaba atrapado entre dos Lobos, una piel calentando su frente y un cuerpo arropado que le calentaba la espalda. Stiles se orientó lentamente, apenas moviéndose para no alertar a sus captores. Observó el brillo del fuego, el olor a humo y la gran caverna llena de lobos, la mayoría de los cuales dormían en grupos pequeños similares a los suyos.

Una mano se movió sobre su pecho, ojos brillantes lo miraban por encima de su hombro.

"Te despertaste." Su acento era denso, pero sus palabras eran comprensibles. "Pensamos que entrarías muerto".

"Todavía vivo", Stiles logró superar su creciente miedo. Era hermosa de una manera que solo un Fae podría ser, con cabello largo y rojo como el verano y ojos verdes brillantes, y su piel de un tono perfecto. La piel alrededor de sus hombros también era roja, el pelo largo como su forma humana. Stiles se giró solo para encontrar a otra mujer Fae que se había vuelto para acariciarlo. Era una loba de color oscuro murmuró algo en el lenguaje de lobos sobre la piel de Stiles, somnoliento y suave, y el miedo de Stiles creció a pesar de la comodidad de sus captores.

"Eres Spark", le dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba. "El calor del interior se mueve hacia afuera".

"No sé lo que eso significa", admitió Stiles, manteniéndose cuidadosamente quieto para no empujar a la morena acurrucada contra él. "¿Pretendes quemarme?"

La mujer pelirroja inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos lo miraban con diversión.

"No podría. Nos podrías quemar. ¿Lo harás?" ella le preguntó.

Stiles negó con la cabeza, todavía sin comprender. En respuesta, ella colocó una delicada mano sobre su antebrazo desnudo. Los ojos de la pelirroja comenzaron a brillar y sintió que la mano de su brazo se calentaba. Stiles gritó y apartó su brazo mientras la pelirroja rió, luciendo triunfante.

"Comparte con nosotros y lo compartiremos contigo", le dijo con una sonrisa, levantando la mano para mostrárselo. Brillaba de un blanco brillante, pero el brillo se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos. Sus ojos parecían contener su brillo por más tiempo.

Era la primera vez que Stiles veía magia. Se frotó el brazo, temeroso.

"No tengo nada", admitió Stiles, su voz vacilante. "Mi pueblo fue quemado".

"Sobreviviste porque eres fuego".

Stiles negó con la cabeza, la desesperación se elevó en él al recordarlo.

"Sobreviví para poder morir de otra manera".

"No moriras". La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, gesticulando alrededor de la silenciosa caverna. "Estarás a salvo con nosotros. Ven a comer".

Stiles consideró esas palabras. Su pronunciación era dura y extraña, pero "a salvo" era difícil de malinterpretar. Él asintió y se levantó para seguirla al otro lado de la habitación y más cerca del fuego. Un agujero en la parte superior de la caverna permite que el humo del fuego se eleve sin asfixiar a los habitantes dormidos de la cueva. Solo mirar el fuego dejó a Stiles paralizado de miedo, sus entrañas tambaleándose. Pero la pelirroja le entregó una extraña comida Fae (carne revuelta con raíces y condimentos que Stiles nunca había probado) y se sentó con su propia porción de comida.

"Lydia". Ella se señaló a sí misma antes de asentir con la cabeza hacia él.

"Stiles".

"Sti-les", repitió. "¿Qué es un Stiles?"

"Nada. Solo yo", respondió Stiles en voz baja. Su madre lo había llamado algo viejo e impronunciable, incluso para sus compañeros aldeanos, y nunca había entendido por qué.

"Scott". Otro Lobo se sentó junto a él, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Él también era hermoso, pero de una manera juvenil. "Scott", dijo de nuevo, señalando a sí mismo antes de tomar un bocado grande y desordenado de su comida.

"No habla tu idioma", explicó Lydia, asintiendo con la cabeza a Scott con algo así como disgusto. "Solo Lydia".

Stiles asintió, sintiéndose peor a pesar de la evidente afabilidad de Scott hacia él. Así que solo tenía a Lydia para hablar aquí, y apenas se entendían.

"Te enseñaré Lycan", dijo Lydia después de tragar un bocado de la comida Fae. "Aprende rápido. Es fácil".

"Scott". Scott tocó la mano de Stiles, sonriendo alegremente. Stiles sintió que se calentaba nuevamente y rápidamente retiró su mano. Scott ignoró su reacción, levantando su propia mano para examinar el resplandor, su boca se curvo en una sonrisa de placer. "Scott", dijo de nuevo, mirando a Stiles con expectación.

"Stiles". Stiles se señaló a sí mismo, preguntándose si eso satisfaría al Lobo.

Scott le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y lo acarició con el hocico. Stiles se congeló en las garras del Lobo, aterrorizado hasta que el Lobo retrocedió, todavía sonriendo.

"Scott pensó que Stiles no moriría", explicó Lydia, luciendo tranquila y poco impresionada. "Ganó."

"¿Ganó?" Stiles se preguntó, inclinándose sutilmente lejos del demasiado amistoso Lobo. "¿Qué ganó?"

"La primera comida de esta noche. A Scott le gusta Stiles. Otros lobos pensaron que Stiles entraría muerto. Derek esperaba que Stiles viviera, pero Scott era el único que lo sabía".

"¿Quién es Derek?"

"Alfa", explicó Lydia, su voz cayendo y sus ojos revoloteando sobre el hombro de Stiles. "A Derek también le gusta Stiles".

Stiles se giró para encontrar a un Lobo que lo observaba desde el otro lado de la caverna. Stiles inmediatamente se sintió intimidado por el Lobo. Bajo su piel oscura, Stiles podía ver que sus hombros eran anchos y su cuerpo poderoso. Sus ojos parecían brillar de rojo en la penumbra de la caverna. El miedo de Stiles regresó con una venganza. A pesar de que no había comido en días, su apetito desapareció.

"¿Derek quiere lastimarme?" Stiles susurró a Lydia. Lydia parpadeó antes de reír de nuevo.

"Nunca." Lydia negó con la cabeza. "Nadie te lastimara. Pero Derek, nunca".

"Scott", Scott contribuyó amablemente con un bocado de comida.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Lydia le mostró las cuevas que los Lobos usaban. Lydia le dijo que habían vivido allí durante siglos mientras le mostraba las intrincadas tallas en las paredes de la cueva, y su propia "habitación", una pequeña cueva decorada con una hermosa tela que tapizaba las paredes y una cama. Tenía un gran espejo con un marco de metal verde que Stiles reconoció, pero que nunca había visto trabajado, tan refinado. Lydia se admiró a sí misma en él, ajustando la ropa sobre sus hombros, antes de continuar para mostrarle el resto de las cuevas.

Stiles conoció a los Lobos uno a uno en el transcurso del día siguiente. Todos eran demasiado familiares y sensibles. Cada uno se aferró a él hasta que su piel se calentó, mirando boquiabierta sus manos brillantes antes de sonreírle o tocarlo de nuevo de una manera más amistosa, como Scott.

Scott parecía seguirlo de vez en cuando para tratar de ayudar a Lydia con su tutela. Pero ella se molestaba y lo alejaba, literalmente, en algunos casos, transformándose en su forma de lobo y chasqueando a sus pies hasta que él también se movía y salia corriendo lejos de su alcance.

Los lobos se transformaron en un segundo, su piel se fundió y se suavizaba al fundirse con la piel alrededor de sus hombros hasta llegar a la forma de un lobo. Stiles jadeó e intentó quedarse muy quieta la primera vez que Lydia se transformó delante de él, pero se comportó de manera muy similar a como lo hacía en su forma humana: sus pasos delicados y sus dientes afilados cuando le sonrió, tanto que ante ambas formas solo podía pensar en "Lydia".

Scott era mucho menos intimidante en su forma de lobo, acurrucado junto a Stiles y golpeando su cabeza contra las rodillas de Stiles, similar a lo que los caballos solían hacer cuando querían un regalo. Aunque no podían intercambiar palabras, Stiles se encontró cada vez más cerca del Lobo a través de acciones -cómo traía comida a Stiles, rozándose contra él cuando estaba asustado, estabilizándolo mientras trepaban por el bosque- que incluso con Lydia, que se dedicó a enseñarle el lenguaje de los lobos, al que llamaron Lycan, con un enfoque que lo sobresaltó.

Cada pocos minutos, Lydia señalaba algo, decía la palabra Lycan, y luego le hacía repetirlo hasta que estuviera satisfecha. Luego, unos minutos más tarde, ella lo interrogaría nuevamente con una intensidad alarmante. Las primeras veces que hizo esto Stiles fue tomada por sorpresa, pero lo hizo docenas de veces al día, por lo que Stiles pronto se ajustó.

El Lycan parecía estar compuesto de sonidos extraños que la boca de Stiles nunca antes había hecho. Era un lenguaje que los Lobos podían hablar en su forma humana y de lobo, por lo que estaba lleno de gruñidos, aullidos, ladridos y gimoteos. La forma de las palabras cambia dependiendo de quién las diga y cómo se sentían. La combinación de sonidos cambia cuando estabas de caza o a punto de dormir. Stiles no podía hacer que su boca funcionara correctamente al principio, pero Lydia le enseñaba, estricta e insistente, hasta que Stiles lo intentaba de nuevo.

La primera semana con los Lobos estaba asustado, Stiles se encontraba en alerta constante por si surgían señales de que estaban a punto de castrarlo o esclavizarlo o sacrificarlo por algún ritual a sus paganos dioses Fae, todos los peores rumores que había escuchado de sus compañeros aldeanos. A la mayoría de los Lobos parecía no importarle, con la excepción de unos pocos lobos mayores, Theo y Jackson, que no tenían paciencia con su torpe Lycan y que a veces lo empujaban. Stiles los evitó e intentó no estar nunca solo cuando estaban cerca.

Después de la primera semana, Stiles se acostumbró al ritmo de la vida de los lobos: dormir, comer, cazar, comer, jugar, cazar, dormir. Cada día veía algo nuevo, cada excursión en una nueva parte del bosque que Stiles nunca había visto antes, pero el patrón real de actividad tenía muy poca variación. Se escondieron en las cuevas durante las noches frías y corrieron en sus pieles de lobo durante el día para perseguir a varias presas. No cultivaron la tierra como lo hicieron los aldeanos, sino que prefirieron sus verduras y bayas. Decaparon o secaron lo que encontraron en sus grandes cuevas de almacenamiento.

Kira se dedicó a enseñarle a cazar con los Lobos, pero al principio fue lento y humillante. Stiles no estaba acostumbrado a correr kilómetros y kilómetros, y ciertamente no al ritmo que a los lobos les gustaba. Más allá de eso, su cuerpo humano era simplemente mucho más débil que incluso las formas humanas de los Lobos. Después de algunas semanas de desmayarse por el cansancio, con Kira deteniéndose para esperar impacientemente por él cada pocos minutos, Stiles finalmente terminó una carrera sin parar. Estaba muy atrás de la manada, pero se sentía mejor con el logro.

Los Lobos no lo sacaron cuando cazaron presas más grandes y más peligrosas como jabalíes y pavos en su época de apareamiento, pero la mayoría de las veces Kira no lo dejaba quedarse en las cuevas cuando los Lobos estaban fuera. Se esperaba que hiciera lo mismo que los Lobos.

Lydia le enseñó cómo hacer los cueros suaves y flexibles que usaban los Lobos. Ella le explicó que los Lobos podrían cambiar su forma de vestir usando cualquier cosa que solía ser la piel de un animal. Sin embargo, si tuviera algo del pelo sobrante del animal original, se mezclaría con su piel de lobo y lo haría parecer "desordenado", por lo que era importante limpiar bien el cuero antes de curarlo. Stiles decidió ayudarla con el proceso de bronceado, lo cual hizo meticulosamente mientras se acercaba a enseñarle a Lycan. Era un trabajo lento y a menudo maloliente, pero era algo que podía hacer, mucho mejor que cazar, de todos modos, y apreciaba sentirse útil para el resto.

Scott pasó mucho tiempo distrayendo a Stiles de todo lo que se suponía que debía hacer e intentando que jugara con él de la misma manera que los otros Lobos jugarían entre ellos. Stiles no sabía lo que estaba haciendo al principio cuando Scott no dejaba de tropezar con él, olisqueando, aullando y saltando en su piel de lobo con la cola ondeando. La primera vez que derribó a Stiles en el suelo, Stiles pensó que quizás su tiempo finalmente había terminado y los Lobos se lo iban a comer de la forma en que las historias de los aldeanos decían que lo hacían. Pero Scott solo lamió su cara hasta que Stiles rodó por debajo de él, sofocándose bajo toda la baba.

Scott era mucho más amable con Stiles que los otros Lobos parecían estar el uno con el otro. Parecían estar en un estado de peleas de juego casi constantes, que a menudo evolucionaban en enfrentamientos reales, los gruñidos haciendo eco a través de las paredes de las cuevas. Esto duraba hasta que otro Lobo intervenía o, más excepcionalmente, uno de los lobos luchadores admitía la derrota. Cada pocas semanas, cuando la luna estaba llena, los Lobos celebraban torneos oficiales. Festejaban junto a una hoguera gigante, contando historias que Stiles no podía entender, pero que cautivaban a los lobos con facilidad. Luego terminaban la noche con una serie de sangrientas y violentas peleas. El vencedor de estas peleas siempre se enfrentaba con Derek, y Derek siempre ganaba.

El gran Lobo oscuro asustaba a Stiles más que los otros Lobos. Jackson y Theo a menudo eran bruscos y agresivos con él, burlándose de sus torpes intentos de ayudar o comunicarse con ellos, pero Derek lo observaba desde la distancia con sus ojos rojo sangre y hacía que Stiles se sintiera una presa. Su mirada era aterradora e ineludible, parecía seguir a Stiles a donde quiera que fuera. Cuando Stiles le preguntó a Lydia sobre Derek, ella le dijo en voz baja que él era el equivalente lobo de un Rey, excepto que se había ganado el título al ganar una pelea con el alfa anterior de la manada.

Stiles aprendió más tarde que "ganar", al menos en este caso, en realidad se traducia en "matar". Esto le explicó a Stiles por qué todos los Lobos parecían mostrarle una sumisión excesiva.

Stiles lo evitó a toda costa, escondiendose en la multitud de lobos cada vez que Derek se dirigía a ellos, o se escondía detrás de Scott o Lydia cuando Derek pasaba caminando. Pero no importaba cómo Stiles intentara mantenerse fuera de su vista, Derek parecía aparecer cada vez que Stiles estaba herido.

Una vez Scott estaba jugando con él demasiado bruscamente y le rompió la muñeca. Lydia lo apartó de Stiles, que estaba gritando de dolor, y mordió su muslo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Scott se transformara a su forma humana, también gritando de dolor. Mientras Scott cuidaba su muslo sangrante, pero que rápidamente sanaba, Lydia se centro en la muñeca destrozada de Stiles y gruñó enojada a Scott. Scott gimió en respuesta a su regaño, pero se encogió de vergüenza cuando Derek se acercó a ellos con su piel de lobo, contempló la escena de Stiles en el suelo siseando de dolor, y gruñó bajo. Lydia también se dejó caer en su forma de lobo y le mostró el cuello, temblando cuando Derek se acercó y examinó a Stiles de cerca con sus brillantes ojos rojos. Luego gruñó algo en Lycan que Stiles no entendió y miró a los dos lobos durante demasiado tiempo antes de irse otra vez.

Scott parecía humillado después de eso, desapareciendo en las cuevas hasta la cena, cuando volvió a entrar y lamió la mano de Stiles en exceso en señal de disculpa. Se acurrucó demasiado cerca de Stiles esa noche como para asegurarse de que Stiles no lo odiaba por su error. Stiles se despertó con un montón de hierbas a sus pies, atadas pulcramente con cuerdas de cuero. Lydia le explicó que las hierbas ayudaron con el proceso de curación y le hicieron un té maloliente para beber de las hojas.

Sucedió de nuevo cuando estaba tratando de ayudar a Isaac con su trabajo con el metal. Stiles había notado las finas decoraciones pegadas en los muchos objetos de metal en las cuevas de los Lobos, y cuando vio a Isaac trabajando una pieza de metal sobre el fuego se sentó para unirse a él. Fue terrible y terminó tirando la talladora sobre su pie. Llorando de dolor, el lobo oscuro pareció aparecer frente a él de la nada. Isaac estaba en el suelo en un instante, gimiendo cuando los gruñidos de Derek se elevaron en la caverna. Olfateó el pie purpúreo de Stiles y miró fijamente a Isaac.

Cuando se fue de nuevo, Isaac ayudó a Stiles a vendar su pie y luego se negó a dejar que aprendiera sobre el trabajo del metal. Él lo espantaba cuando intentaba acercarse. A la mañana siguiente, se encontró un nuevo tipo de hierba a sus pies, amarrado de forma idéntica a la primera. Lydia llevó a Stiles a Deaton, y el viejo Lobo le hizo una cataplasma con las hierbas para frotar su piel horriblemente magullada.

Stiles había pensado que los Fae poseían todo tipo de magia, pero viviendo con ellos solo los vio cambiar sus pieles. Curanan las heridas del cuerpo a un ritmo inhumano, pero elaboraban medicina de la misma forma que los aldeanos. Atrapaban a su presa con sus dientes. Hacían sus fuegos con pedernal y piedra. Curtían sus cueros a mano. Cuando Stiles recordó el fuego que había aparecido ante él justo antes de haberse congelado hasta la muerte, se preguntó si habían sido ellos los que les habían enviado la magia antes de que lo atacaran. Tal vez tenía la intención de mantenerlo vivo hasta que pudieran alcanzarlo. Pensó que estaban ocultando el resto de su magia hasta que lo consideraron digno de confianza.

La otra magia que él vio que ellos hacían sucedió cuando ellos tocaban su piel desnuda por mucho tiempo, lo cual les gustaba hacer. Se acostumbró a los Lobos que no conocía y que le pusieron las manos encima hasta que sus ojos brillaban y su piel chisporroteó contra su piel. A menudo lo abrazaban, lo abrazaban o lo olfateaban. A los bebés lobo les gustaba sentarse en su regazo y tocarle las manos hasta que sus ojos brillaron, riéndose y sonriéndole y repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez. No le importaba, pero no sentía que pudiera decirles que dejaran de hacerlo, así que se acostumbro. Después de un tiempo, se volvió normal, como muchas otras cosas extrañas.

Una tarde, poco después de llegar a la manada de lobos, Lydia lo sentó y trató de explicárselo.

"Stiles es Chispa. Stiles puede poner calor y magia en nosotros. Bien si es un poco, malo si es demasiado".

Stiles parpadeó, sin comprender. Lydia parecía frustrada, como solía hacer cuando él no la entendía. Ella agarró su antebrazo.

"Demasiado calor. Chispa. Los quemarás. Debes aprender a controlar".

Sus ojos se volvieron brillantes mientras la piel de Stiles se calentaba lentamente donde lo tocaba.

"¿Quien?" Stiles preguntó.

"Inténtalo ahora", insistió Lydia, agarrándose más fuerte del brazo. Sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes y pareció estremecerse. "Tratar."

"¿Intentar que...?" Stiles frunció el ceño ante su brazo ardiente, más caliente que de costumbre.

"Espera, Stiles", le gruñó, sus ojos casi blancos ahora. "Genial".

"¿Estoy haciendo eso?" Preguntó Stiles, dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando sobre el calor de su piel. "Pensé que eras tú."

"Stiles nos calienta", le dijo Lydia, jadeando de dolor pero negándose a dejarlo ir. "Stiles puede quemarnos. Intenta no hacerlo".

"De acuerdo", Stiles reaccionó a la desesperación en su voz y miró fijamente hacia donde Lydia estaba sosteniendo su antebrazo. Imaginó que el agua fría corría entre sus manos, robando el calor de su piel.

"Bien", susurró Lydia, sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco.

"¿Esta funcionando?"

"Concéntrate."

Stiles se concentró, cerrando los ojos para imaginarse mejor el agua fría corriendo sobre su piel.

"Bien."

Cuando Stiles volvió a abrir los ojos, los ojos de Lydia brillaban débilmente y ella sonreía un poco.

"Practicaremos a menudo", le dijo, quitándole la mano. A partir de entonces, Stiles trató de enfriar el calor cuando los Lobos lo tocaban. Al principio tenía que concentrarse para hacerlo, pero después de un tiempo, como la mayoría de las cosas, se convirtió en una segunda naturaleza.

Los Lobos le dieron su propia pequeña caverna, que al principio estaba horriblemente desnuda, ya que había llegado a ellos con nada más que la ropa que llevaba. A pesar de que técnicamente tenía su propio espacio, se dio cuenta de que rara vez lo dejaban en paz. O Lydia, Scott o Kira siempre estaban a su lado o supervisándolo cuando se quedaba atrás en las cacerías. En los momentos de tranquilidad o cuando sus nuevos mentores lobos estaban ocupados, Stiles se sentó en su propia habitación y lloró por la pérdida de su vida anterior. Echaba mucho de menos a su padre, y el horror de lo que le había sucedido a su pueblo todavía se repetía en su mente cuando cerraba los ojos por la noche.

Su profunda soledad crecía cuanto más pasaba con los Lobos. Después de unos meses de pasar casi cada segundo con Lydia, Stiles se arriesgó e intentó besarla. Ella retrocedió como si Stiles la hubiera golpeado, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo había visto. Sin embargo, estaban solos en su caverna, y nadie estaba siquiera a la distancia.

"Nunca debes hacer eso", le regañó Lydia, frotándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

"Sí", murmuró Stiles, sintiéndose algo insensible y como algo desagradable. "Bien."

"Con cualquier persona", aclaró Lydia, con los ojos brillantes y cautelosos. "Los lobos no pueden tocar a Stiles así".

"Entonces yo ... no puedo tomar esposa", aclaró Stiles.

"¿Tomar?" Lydia resopló como si Stiles hubiera dicho algo gracioso. Sin embargo, Stiles estaba sintiendo una gran soledad, y no veía lo gracioso en la situación. "No."

"Porque soy un humano, no un lobo".

"Porque." Los ojos de Lydia recorrieron la cueva de nuevo, buscando. Ella bajó la voz. "No permitido."

"Yo ... estaré solo aquí para siempre", se dio cuenta Stiles con horror. "Nadie me querrá".

"No solo." Lydia negó con la cabeza, pareciendo algo preocupada por la reacción de Stiles.

Stiles estaba confundido, pero estaba cansado de tratar de descifrar su inglés roto y cansado de tratar de encajar sus propios pensamientos en Lycan incompleto, así que se levanto y se fue a su propia habitación para pasar la noche. Sintió los ojos de Lydia sobre su espalda, pero ella no lo siguió.

Lloró esa noche, echando de menos su pueblo más que nunca.

Tenía muchos días como ese, arriba y abajo, terrible y luego bien. Aprendió los caminos de los Lobos, pero extrañaba sus maneras humanas casi todos los días. Le gustaban Scott, Lydia, Kira y, a veces, Isaac, pero siempre se sentía diferente y extraño en la manada de Lobos. Nunca se sentía como en casa, siempre atento. Todavía sospechaba que simplemente había eludido la muerte, en lugar de evadirla por completo. Lo sentía cuando Jackson lo seguía a veces por la noche, tratando de asustarlo con sus brillantes ojos de Lobo. Lo sintió cuando la manada lo dejó atrás mientras cazaban y se inclinó sobre sus rodillas con la visión borrosa en los bordes. Lo sintió cuando los lobos se curaban una y otra vez en cuestión de segundos, mientras Stiles tarda semanas o meses en curar sus muchas heridas. La muerte lo estaba esperando a la vuelta de la esquina: no había manera de que pudiera sobrevivir por mucho tiempo con estas criaturas sobrenaturales.

Había estado con los Lobos todo el invierno cuando dejó las cuevas por su cuenta por primera vez. La primavera estaba llegando a su punto máximo a través de la nieve y él quería recoger las bayas nuevas de un montón de arbustos que había encontrado en una cacería previa antes de que los otros animales llegaran a ellos. Se fue por la mañana, cuando la mayoría de los Lobos aún dormían, feliz de escapar de la manada por un momento y estar solo.

La paz del bosque tranquilo no duró mucho.

Solo había recogido unos puñados de bayas cuando una enorme águila salió de entre los árboles y aterrizó demasiado cerca de él. Inclinó un ojo grande e inquebrantable hacia él y miró a Stiles durante más tiempo del que lo haría un pájaro normal. Se dio cuenta de que era otro Fae, su mirada demasiado inteligente y su tamaño corporal demasiado grande. Stiles se estremeció de miedo, deseando de pronto haber traído a Scott consigo.

El águila extendió sus grandes alas y dejó escapar un agudo chillido. Sonaba extrañamente alegre, incluso para los oídos humanos de Stiles. Luego miró hacia el cielo como si esperara algo. Después de otro momento que paralizó el corazón, se transformó en una mujer alta con un cabello dorado que fluye y ojos dorados como el águila. Ella sonrió hacia él, sonriendo ampliamente mientras se acercaba a él con pasos pesados.

Stiles tropezó y se arrastró hacia atrás sobre el suelo cubierto de musgo, las bayas en su bolsa de recolección se esparcieron a su alrededor en pánico. Ella estaba casi encima de él cuando una sombra empañó su visión y un gruñido enojado llenó el aire.

La manada lo rodeó en los siguientes segundos, gruñendo y ladrando mientras se lanzaban entre los árboles. La mujer Eagle se vio obligada a transformarse y despegar del suelo para evitar sus mandíbulas. Ella flotó en el aire por un momento, sus largas alas batiendo el aire con tal poder que dejó el suelo debajo de ellas desnudo. El lobo oscuro directamente frente a Stiles gruñó de nuevo. Ella gritó una vez más antes de levantarse y desaparecer sobre la cubierta de los árboles.

La manada se movió alrededor de Stiles como un río de cuerpos que fluyen alrededor de una roca, una masa colectiva de energía nerviosa. Derek se volvió y los observó antes de gruñir en voz alta para silenciar la cacofonía de gruñidos y gimoteos de su manada. Se calmaron de inmediato, pero sus cuerpos no lo hicieron, todavía moviéndose y moviéndose en variadas formas de agitación inquieta.

Lydia estaba a su lado en el siguiente segundo, cambiando a su forma humana para tirar de su mano.

"Ve. A las cuevas. Ahora", ordenó, su cara blanca.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién era?"

"Tenemos que irnos ahora", dijo Lydia de nuevo, tirando de su mano. Se transformó en su pellejo rojo y corrió a su lado hasta que llegaron a las cuevas. Ella no era la única: todo el grupo corría a su alrededor, reduciendo la velocidad para mantener su ritmo torpe en lugar de dejarlo atrás, como solían hacer en las cacerías. Asustó más a Stiles, sin saber por qué se comportaban de manera anormal.

Una vez que estuvieron de regreso en las cuevas, Lydia se transformó nuevamente, tocándole el brazo con vacilación. Stiles sintió que su piel se calentaba, sus ojos brillaban con un brillo sobrenatural mientras lo miraba fijamente.

"Espera," susurró ella.

Stiles le refrescó la piel con un pensamiento, mirando sus ojos oscurecerse a un débil resplandor.

"Recuerda cómo hacer eso", la voz de Lydia era suave, temblorosa. Ella sonaba desesperada. "No le hagas daño. Por favor".

"¿Quien?" Stiles preguntó, desconcertado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que habían lobos observándolos. La mayor parte de la manada todavía estaba alrededor de ellos, moviéndose inquietamente y lanzando miradas nerviosas en su dirección. Stiles se estremeció bajo la atención, apartando su brazo de Lydia y frotando la piel donde había estado su mano. Parecía normal, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lydia inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo. Justo cuando Stiles estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué, sintió una mano en su hombro.

"Stiles", la palabra sonó extraña y gravosa en la lengua de Derek. El lobo oscuro nunca le había hablado directamente, y ahora sus ojos rojo sangre estaban demasiado cerca para que Stiles escapara de ellos.

Stiles cayó de rodillas como Lydia, los nervios se clavaron en él mientras inclinaba la cabeza y esperaba que estuviera actuando respetuosamente hacia el alfa. La mano en su hombro se sintió pesada.

"Ponte de pie", le susurró Lydia.

Stiles lentamente se levantó, manteniendo su mirada en el suelo.

"Vé con él." Lydia mantuvo la cabeza baja, pero levantó la vista brevemente para hacer contacto visual con él. "No le hagas daño. Enfócate".

"Stiles", dijo Derek nuevamente, la mano en el hombro de Stiles alejándolo de Lydia. Quería agarrarse a ella, el único Fae con el que realmente podía hablar, pero no estaba lo suficientemente loco como para desobedecer a Derek. Dejaron la manada de lobos en la cueva, sintiendo sus ojos en su espalda. El Lobo se lo llevó, bajó por las sinuosas cuevas y entró en una nueva caverna que Stiles nunca había visto antes.

Era húmedo y enorme, pero era inconfundiblemente personal. Una cama estaba en la esquina, cubierta con diferentes pieles de animales. Un gran estante con libros a un lado. Stiles vio un claro en el medio del piso donde pensó que podía distinguir viejas manchas de sangre, lo que lo asustó. Imaginó que el Lobo le cortaría la garganta de repente y se tensó bajo el agarre de Derek.

Pero Lydia le había dicho que no lastimara a Derek, lo que implicaba que Stiles podría lastimar al Lobo si lo intentaba. Era difícil de imaginar en este momento, con la mano poderosa del lobo agarrando el hombro de Stiles, pero lo mantuvo en mente y disminuyó su miedo.

Derek lo soltó y dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara, de pie en la entrada de la habitación. Sus ojos se veían diferentes de cerca, más como rubíes relucientes que los ojos ensangrentados de un monstruo. Estaban casi hipnotizando. Stiles se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que se suponía que no debía mirar directamente hacia ellos y giró sus ojos al suelo en sumisión.

La mano de Derek se acercó para tocar suavemente su barbilla, levantando su mirada hacia él. Después de un momento, Derek dijo la palabra Lycan para "chispa" y puso su mano sobre la piel desnuda de Stiles. Era la primera vez que Derek le quitaba el calor, sus manos grandes y ásperas sobre la piel de Stiles. Stiles enfrió el toque de inmediato, viendo los ojos de Lobo brillar con un tenue resplandor y nada más.

Derek parecía satisfecho. Sus labios se levantaron y murmuró una débil alabanza a él en Lycan. Entonces la mano en el brazo de Stiles se deslizó hacia abajo para tocar sus dedos. El corazón de Stiles latió más rápido cuando Derek lo guió por la habitación hacia la cama, sentándose y arrastrando a Stiles a su lado.

Stiles no estaba seguro de por qué estaban sentados en la cama. A veces él y Scott se sentaban en la cama de Scott e intentaban conversar en Lycan torpemente, pero por lo demás, Stiles nunca antes había estado en la cama de otro lobo. No estaba del todo seguro de por qué los tenían, la mayoría de las veces todos dormían juntos en el dormitorio. Bueno, él sabía por qué los tenían, pero él era un hombre y Derek era un hombre, así que no podía ser por eso que los había traído allí.

Derek se sentó con él por un momento en silencio antes de levantarse de nuevo y dirigirse a la mesa junto a la estantería. Vertió el líquido de una elegante jarra de metal en dos tazas de piedra y volvió a la cama con las tazas en la mano. Le dio uno a Stiles y bebió lentamente del otro, sus ojos rojos todavía lo miraban.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Stiles se preguntó en inglés antes de tratar de traducirlo a Lycan.

Derek lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Stiles supo que lo había traducido mal. Derek puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Stiles y alisó el suave cuero allí mientras murmuraba una respuesta en Lycan que Stiles apenas podía entender. Captó la palabra Lycan para "chispa" y un verbo de acción - cambio.

"Chispa", repitió Stiles en Lycan. "Cambio. ¿Cambiando chispas?"

Derek asintió lentamente, como tal vez pensó que eso era lo suficientemente cerca. Luego se señaló a sí mismo y repitió lo que Stiles había dicho hasta que Stiles se dio cuenta de que Derek era el sujeto de la oración.

"Cambiarás la chispa. Me cambiarás", intentó Stiles traducir esto en Lycan.

Derek asintió, elogiándolo nuevamente. Acarició la rodilla de Stiles, sus dedos se enroscaron debajo de su muslo. Stiles lo ignoró porque los Lobos siempre eran sensibles con él.

"¿Cambiarme cómo?" Stiles se preguntó.

"A un lobo", dijo Derek en Lycan.

Stiles lo miró fijamente, preguntándose si los últimos minutos habían sido completamente en vano y ahora estaba aterrorizado por una simple mala traducción.

"Derek ..." Stiles comenzó lentamente en Lycan. Derek asintió con aliento. "Cámbiarme ..." Stiles tragó saliva. "¿A lobo?"

Derek asintió. Hizo un gesto con su propia copa para que Stiles bebiera de su taza. Stiles bebió como se le indicó, y se alegró de haberlo hecho. El vino dulce se derramó sobre su lengua y alivió algo de su ansiedad. Había probado el vino dulce de los lobos solo un puñado de veces, y siempre en ocasiones especiales, como en los torneos. Ahora lo disfrutaba.

Bebió hasta que vació la taza. Derek lo miró, bebiendo mucho más lentamente de su propio vaso.

Cuando el vino desapareció, Derek le quitó la taza y volvió a llenarla. Stiles ya se sentía cálido y entumecido, con una fuerte corriente subterránea de ansiedad.

Derek le habló en suave Lycan, gesticulando de vez en cuando y haciendo una pausa como para asegurarse de que Stiles lo entendiera. Stiles no entendió, entonces Derek siguió hablando. Stiles se dio cuenta de que le estaba repitiendo algo: escuchó las mismas palabras y frases, pero en diferentes combinaciones. Chispa. Cambio. Lobo. Derek.

Las lágrimas brotaron en los ojos de Stiles mientras negaba con la cabeza, incapaz de comprender, pero sabiendo que era importante.

Derek se movió más cerca de él, su mano viajando más arriba sobre la rodilla de Stiles para acariciar su cadera. Era extraño e incómodo, y no del modo en que los otros Lobos lo tocaban. Derek murmuró algo, sus ojos rubíes preocupados, y jaló a Stiles más cerca de él. Stiles se puso rígido cuando el Lobo lo abrazó, lo sintió acariciar su pelo y pasándole una mano por la nuca.

"Seguro", dijo Derek en Lycan, sus palabras rozando la oreja de Stiles. "Seguro."

"Seguro", Stiles repitió la palabra Lycan, sin confiar en el significado detrás de eso. Pero él lo sabía bien. Lydia se lo había dicho una y otra vez.

Luego sintió los labios de Derek contra su cuello y todo su cuerpo pareció calentarse en un instante. Él se sacudió lejos.

"No", dijo Stiles en Lycan, presa del pánico. No podría ser Él debe estar malentendiendo nuevamente. "Hombre." Stiles señaló a Derek, luego a sí mismo. "Hombre. No."

"Sí", dijo Derek con calma en Lycan. Tocó la rodilla de Stiles otra vez, y esta vez significaba algo diferente a Stiles. "Hombre", estuvo de acuerdo Derek. Luego hizo un gesto hacia sí mismo. "Hombre. Sí".

"No", dijo Stiles, pero ahora no estaba seguro. ¿Cómo podría funcionar? Él nunca había oído hablar de esto en el pueblo. No había visto parejas masculinas en la manada de lobos. Ni siquiera era posible ... ¿verdad?

"Sí", dijo Derek nuevamente, sonando paciente. La mano en la rodilla de Stiles viajó a lo largo de su muslo y el corazón de Stiles martilleó en su pecho.

"¿Cómo?" Stiles lo desafió.

Derek se rió en respuesta, sus rubíes ojos brillando.

"Cómo", lo repitió como una broma. Stiles no pudo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada. Derek dijo algo rápido en Lycan que Stiles no entendió. Luego se movió más cerca de Stiles sobre la cama, separando sus rodillas alrededor de él y deslizando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles antes de besarlo.

Stiles se quedó muy quieto, sorprendido de que esto sucediera, sorprendido de que incluso pudiera suceder. Pero fue ... bueno. Le gustaba que lo tocasen así, aunque nunca antes había pensado en el Lobo de esa manera. Sin embargo, ahora que Derek lo estaba besando, pensó en la aterradora belleza y fuerza del Lobo. Envió una emoción a través de él, agradable y electrizante.

Cuando Derek retrocedió, sus ojos brillaban. La boca de Stiles hormigueó de calor.

"Caliente", murmuró Derek, mirando a Stiles a los ojos.

Stiles se dio cuenta abruptamente de que tenía una defensa natural contra el lobo: Derek no podía tocar la piel desnuda de Stiles por mucho tiempo sin que Stiles lo quemara. Lydia le había advertido sobre esto hace mucho tiempo. Lo dijo la primera vez que le enseñó a controlar la magia en su piel: "Lo quemarás". Él. Lydia había estado hablando de Derek entonces, lo que significaba que sabía que esto pasaría.

Lo que significaba que Derek lo había estado planeando ... lo que sea que fuera ... desde entonces.

No tiene sentido. Derek era el alfa. Stiles pensó que podría tener a cualquiera en la manada que quisiera. ¿Por qué había elegido a Stiles? Un varón y un hombre muy normal si se basaba en las opiniones de las mujeres de la aldea. Lydia no lo quería, ¿cómo podría hacerlo Derek? Todo lo que Stiles podía pensar para explicar era que los Lobos necesitaban convertirlo en uno de ellos, y esta era la única forma de hacerlo.

"Caliente." Derek sacó a Stiles de sus especulaciones. Ambas manos descansaban sobre los muslos de Stiles ahora, casi casualmente. Derek lo estaba mirando de cerca.

Necesitaba el permiso de Stiles para tocarlo. Cierto. Stiles lo miró, congelado en indecisión.

"Seguro", Derek susurró de nuevo, sus ojos conectados con lo que Stiles ahora reconoció como atracción. "Sí."

Sintiéndose como si estuviera entrando en un abismo, Stiles asintió lentamente.

Esta vez, cuando Derek lo besó, Stiles trató de responder. Él tímidamente tocó la cintura de Derek. Derek pareció gruñir en aliento, lo cual fue a la vez aterrador y excitante. Todavía aterrorizado, Stiles puso su atención en no quemar a Derek cuando sus manos se deslizaron bajo su ropa, rozando el estómago de Stiles para subir su túnica y sobre sus hombros. Normalmente era fácil controlar el calor en su piel, pero ahora sus nervios lo dificultaban. Stiles se estremeció por el aire frío, volteándose avergonzado mientras Derek lo miraba. Pero Derek pareció avanzar rápidamente, besando el hombro y el cuello de Stiles para llevarlo de vuelta al momento y salir de su timidez.

Su mente se giró mientras observaba a Derek quitarse la piel, dejando sus musculosos hombros y espalda desnudos. Nunca vio Lobos sin sus pieles. Lydia le había dicho que no podían ser reemplazados si estaban perdidos. Los lobos los usaban mientras dormían, cazaban y jugaban. Si estaban dañados, el lobo solo tenía que transformarse en su piel de lobo para curarse.

Derek colocó cuidadosamente la piel sobre la cama entre las otras pieles antes de quitarse el resto de su ropa.

Stiles se preguntó si muchos lobos se convertían de esta manera, una vez humanos, luego se transformaron a través del acto carnal con un Fae. Tenía pocas dudas en su mente de que no era especial para Derek. Después de todo, el Lobo apenas había hablado con él antes de esto. Se preguntó cuántos en la manada de Derek habían cambiado así. Se preguntó si sería atrapado para siempre como parte de la manada de Derek como resultado.

Hay peores destinos. Tal vez algún día él realmente aprendería Lycan. ¿Tal vez si se convirtiera en un Lobo le dejarían tomar una esposa ... o un marido? Y sería lindo sentirse querido. Su cuerpo estaba respondiendo al toque de Derek, a la vista de él quitándose la ropa, así que Stiles apagó sus miedos y ansiedades lo mejor que pudo. Esperó recatadamente y dejó que Derek lo desnudara, todavía sin idea de los siguientes pasos. Nunca había hecho esto con una mujer, y mucho menos había pensado en hacerlo con un hombre.

Derek parecía decidido a despertarlo de su sueño despierto, mordiendo suavemente su piel en áreas agradables como sus pezones y abdomen inferior, observando de cerca la cara de Stiles todo el tiempo. Lo que Stiles respondió a Derek pareció hacer más a menudo. Acarició su toque cuando Stiles gimió involuntariamente ante un fuerte empujón de Derek sobre las pieles de la cama. Ancló sus manos en las caderas de Stiles cuando Stiles se estremeció con un toque allí.

Stiles vio con asombro cuando el lobo se deslizó entre los muslos de Stiles, le acarició la entrepierna y se lo tragó. Sus rubíes ojos sostuvieron la mirada de Stiles todo el tiempo. Lamió y le dio una mamada a Stiles como si lo disfrutara, sus manos se deslizaron por las caderas y el abdomen de Stiles y le provocaron escalofríos que destrozarían su cuerpo. Stiles gimió ante la sensación del lobo que lo chupaba, y Derek retumbó en respuesta. Stiles se aferró a las pieles para evitar meterse en la boca del lobo. Fue difícil controlarse a sí mismo. El lobo parecía entusiasmado con cualquier tipo de participación por parte de Stiles, incluso metiéndose en la boca, así que Stiles cedió a la tentación después de intentos fallidos de calmar el impulso.

Al principio fue simplemente agradable y emocionante. Stiles nunca había sentido algo así, y aunque había escuchado de otros chicos sobre este tipo de actos, de alguna manera nunca esperó experimentarlo. No creía que pudiera mirar a la boca de Derek de la misma manera, no ahora que sabía lo que podía hacer.

Derek lo miró interminablemente, con la boca extendida sobre la erección palpitante de Stiles. Sus ojos parpadearon repentinamente con luz y Stiles perdió el control y se liberó en la boca del Lobo. Stiles jadeó de sorpresa, viendo como el Lobo se tragaba su liberación y se lamía los labios, sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

"L-lo siento", intentó decir Stiles, horrorizado consigo mismo por perder el control de esa manera. Estaba seguro de que no debía hacer eso, pero era increíblemente excitante ver a Derek tragar.

Derek lo tranquilizó en Lycan, frotando ambas manos a lo largo del muslo de Stiles antes de descansar en la parte inferior del estómago de Stiles. El calor siguió sus manos donde fluyeron hasta que Stiles volvió a controlarse y enfrió los toques. Derek murmuró en el hueso de la cadera de Stiles en respuesta y acarició el grueso de la erección de Stiles.

Siguió un cálido y nebuloso silencio cuando Stiles se recuperó de la experiencia y Derek le permitió tener ese tiempo para sí mismo. Pero el peso de él sobre las piernas y la parte inferior del cuerpo de Stiles era un recordatorio de que Stiles aún no correspondía, y sabía lo suficiente sobre este tipo de actos para saber que el Lobo lo esperaría de él. Los nervios destruyeron su tranquilidad cuando se preocupó por cómo el Lobo quería que respondiera.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, o, más probablemente, actuar, qué era lo que el Lobo esperaba de él, Derek pareció sentir que Stiles volvía a estar tenso y se lo llevó a la boca. Stiles gimió ruidosamente, estremeciéndose ante el repentino calor y centrándose en enfriar su piel. Se puso duro de nuevo en lo que pareció un instante, hinchándose para llenar completamente la boca del lobo.

Esta vez Derek lo probó a fondo, moviendo la cabeza como si se hubiera sincronizado con los deseos internos de Stiles.

Pronto, sin embargo, sintió una presión detrás de él y se dio cuenta de que el Lobo estaba presionando contra su trasero. Stiles pensó que era muy extraño, pero tal vez el Lobo pensó que sería excitante para él. La presión aumentó, el lobo lo masajeó allí, hasta que sintió que algo resbaloso se deslizaba dentro.

"No." Stiles entró en pánico y negó con la cabeza. Se sentó mientras adivinaba las intenciones del Lobo, un rayo de electricidad recorriendo su espina dorsal.

Derek se levantó de la erección de Stiles, sus rubíes ojos lo observaron en silencio. Retiró su dedo resbaladizo del cuerpo de Stiles, y Stiles se relajó un poco sin la intrusión.

Derek lo hizo callar, alisando sus manos sobre los muslos de Stiles. Pero Stiles no pudo ser tranquilizado esta vez.

"No puedo", intentó Stiles en Lycan. "Lo que hiciste. Haré eso".

Derek lo miró, su expresión en blanco. O Stiles había estropeado la traducción o Derek no iba a dejar que se negara. Se sentó, su expresión aún extraña, y le preguntó a Stiles algo en Lycan. Stiles no lo entendió. Era difícil concentrarse en traducir con el cuerpo del lobo tan expuesto a él de esa manera. Su erección estaba llena y sobresalía entre sus muslos, llamando la atención y la ansiedad de Stiles.

Stiles se movió para instalarse entre los muslos del lobo en una posición similar a la que Derek había hecho por Stiles, pero Derek lo detuvo con una mano en su pecho. Sus rubíes ojos estaban fríos mientras lo dirigía hacia su estómago.

El terror llego a Stiles. El sudor comenzó a bañar el su cuerpo cuando las manos de Derek alisaron sus muslos y le apretaron ligeramente las nalgas.

"Seguro", llegó la voz de Derek sobre su hombro. Las manos lo masajearon ligeramente antes de sentir la presión en su culo de nuevo. Se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir sus protestas cuando el dedo resbaladizo se deslizó dentro, penetrándolo más profundo que antes, aunque lentamente. Todo en Stiles se sentía tenso, enfocándose en ese único punto en su cuerpo. "Caliente", le advirtió Derek.

Stiles pensó en quemar al Lobo por un momento. Al final, él enfrió sus cuerpos en su lugar.

"Confía", le susurró Derek, profundizando en su cuerpo. Se sentía extraño y antinatural y a Stiles no le gustó. En realidad, lo odiaba.

"No", Stiles le dijo, las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos a medida que aumentaba su incomodidad. Escuchó a Derek suspirar antes de retirarse de él otra vez y voltearlo sobre su espalda. Stiles se negó a mirarlo, sintiéndose tembloroso y un poco mareado mientras miraba directamente a la pared de la cueva al lado de ellos.

"Stiles", dijo Derek rotundamente, como si estuviera buscando la explicación correcta. "Necesito."

"¿Necesitar?" Stiles preguntó, su voz apretada. "¿O quieres?"

"Necesitas", aclaró Derek. "Spark necesita".

"Necesitas ..." Stiles se detuvo, negándose a mirarlo. "¿Eso?"

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?"

Derek dijo algo que Stiles no entendió en Lycan. Las manos se alisaron sobre su piel otra vez, consolándolo.

"Para cambiar."

Stiles sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. No había mucho espacio para la negociación, entonces. En realidad, no se podía negociar si eso era lo que Derek necesitaba hacer para convertirlo en Lobo.

Pensó en irse entonces. Él realmente lo consideró. No pensó que sería expulsado de la manada si rechazaba el alfa. Lydia estaría molesta con él, pero estaba molesta con él todos los días cuando olvidaba las palabras de Lycan.

El eligió quedarse. Él quería ser un Lobo. Ya no podía seguir el ritmo de la manada en este débil cuerpo humano.

Resistiéndose las lágrimas, Stiles lentamente se dio vuelta sobre su estómago.

"Stiles".

Stiles enterró su cara en sus brazos, temiendo los siguientes minutos. Siempre podía quemar a Derek si era demasiado, pero si quería ser cambiado, tendría que soportarlo.

"Stiles", volvió la voz de Derek, engatusándolo. Preocupado. Stiles lo ignoró, enterrándose en su miseria y preparándose para esta inminente humillación.

El calor del cuerpo de Derek cubrió el suyo, el Lobo acariciando el pelo y el cuello de Stiles. Stiles dejó que su toque creciera por despecho antes de enfriarlo con un pensamiento. Derek rodó cuando la temperatura se detuvo, volviendo a poner a Stiles sobre su espalda y encerrándolo entre sus poderosos brazos. Sus rubíes ojos buscaron los de Stiles, pero Stiles los evitó.

Derek vaciló antes de trepar por su cuerpo. Acarició los costados de Stiles, una mano se ancló en su pecho para sujetarlo y la otra se curvó sobre la suavidad de Stiles. Se acomodó debajo de los muslos de Stiles, lo que Stiles dejó pasar con una especie de aceptación cansada, enfocándose en mirar hacia otro lado para no tener que mirar al lobo penetrarlo.

En lugar de violarlo de nuevo, sin embargo, Derek manipuló su erección suave hasta que volvió a ponerse duro de mala gana otra vez. La erección firme de Derek se acurrucó junto a la creciente de Stiles, tranquilizándolo de alguna manera sobre las intenciones inmediatas del lobo. Cuando Stiles sintió aceite a lo largo de su cuerpo, Stiles se volvió demasiado curioso para seguir ignorándolo, mirando hacia abajo para ver a Derek preparándolos a ambos con una botella de aceite debajo de las pieles en la cama. Lo coronó y notó que la atención de Stiles había vuelto. Sus rubíes ojos brillaron cuando los tomó a ambos en la mano, sosteniendo la mirada de Stiles mientras los acariciaba lentamente con la mano engrasada.

Stiles se permitió disfrutar de este tipo de atención, agradecido de que Derek había decidido no forzar nada más sobre él. Tentativamente agarró el muslo de Derek, el Lobo sonrió, sus ojos nunca dejaron la cara de Stiles.

La dura calidez de la longitud de Derek contra la de él, en comparación con el apretón de sus poderosas manos, pronto hizo que Stiles jadeara, con las caderas tensas contra la cama mientras trataba de moverse al ritmo de los movimientos del Lobo. Derek levantó los muslos de Stiles más sobre sus propias caderas para cambiar el ángulo y así poder aumentar su ritmo, conduciéndolos a ambos hacia una liberación rápida. Stiles acurrucó sus uñas en el muslo de Wolf en señal de advertencia mientras sentía una sensación familiar en la parte inferior del abdomen, apretando las bolas en preparación.

Tan pronto como comenzó a derramarse en la mano de Derek, la mano sobre su pecho que lo sujetaba se convirtió en hierro y sintió las caderas de Derek desplazarse, hacia abajo debajo de sus bolas y presionando rápidamente hacia la parte trasera de Stiles. Stiles gritó en una combinación de dolor y placer cuando Derek lo penetro mientras todavía estaba disfrutando de su orgasmo, la quema de la intrusión contrarrestaba con el éxtasis de su liberación.

Tan pronto como tuvo la fuerza, Stiles trató de empujarlo, pero el agarre del lobo sobre sus caderas y su pecho era sólido. La débil lucha de Stiles no hizo nada. Sintió que el Lobo latía dentro de él y vio su expresión tensarse de placer, sus ojos comenzando a brillar cuando Stiles soltó su control sobre la temperatura entre ellos con ira.

Derek se quedó dentro de él hasta que terminó, o tal vez el calor se volvió demasiado. Tuvo que liberar a Stiles de su agarre, también, ya que Stiles lo quemó intencionalmente. Derek flexionó sus manos tan pronto como los quitó de la piel de Stiles, obviamente dolido. Stiles acercó sus piernas a su pecho, alcanzando debajo de sus muslos para sentir dónde lo había penetrado el Lobo. El líquido caliente goteó de él, y Stiles se lo llevó a los ojos para ver si parecía diferente del suyo, se suponía que debía convertirlo en un Fae, después de todo, así que esperaba que pareciera mágico. Pero se veía igual que el suyo, blanco y lechoso.

Se sintió extraño. Raro, pero gratificante. Un poco dolorido, pero no tan malo como había anticipado.

Enojado de que Derek lo engañara.

Pero ... pensó que sangraría. Él pensó que sería tortuoso. No había sangre en su mano.

Derek intentó tocarlo de nuevo, pero Stiles lo miró y se retiró de sus intentos, acurrucado en un lado de la cama. Derek hizo un ruido de frustración y se sentó en cuclillas, considerándolo por un momento.

Trató de decirle algo a Stiles en Lycan, pero Stiles negó con la cabeza y miró a la pared de la cueva, negándose a escuchar.

Derek recogió su pellejo de las otras pieles en la cama y lo arregló cuidadosamente en el medio de la cama. Hizo un gesto hacia Stiles, señalando a la piel.

Stiles lo miró fríamente, todavía abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho.

Derek resopló y miró alrededor de la habitación como si buscara a alguien que lo ayudara. O tal vez alguien para presenciar cómo Stiles se comportaba y se compadeciera de él.

"Necesito hacerlo", Derek intentó defenderse eventualmente. "Necesito cambiar Stiles".

Stiles se burló y miró hacia otro lado.

Derek se acercó, y Stiles se habría alejado, pero estaba en la esquina de la pared y Derek lo tenía atrapado en la cama. Derek se sentó a su lado por un largo momento, respirando en silencio y considerándolo.

"¿Dolor?" Derek le preguntó eventualmente, su voz baja y áspera.

Stiles se evaluó a sí mismo. Sus nalgas habían latido al principio donde Derek lo había penetrado, pero se desvaneció rápidamente. Sacudió la cabeza.

Derek dijo algo más en Lycan. Stiles miró la pared, sin comprender.

"¿Perdonar?" Derek preguntó en cambio, simplificando hasta una palabra.

"¿Por qué?" Stiles preguntó a la pared.

"Necesitaba cambiar a Stiles a un Lobo," Derek le dijo suavemente, lentamente. "Stiles está en peligro".

Eso llamó la atención de Stiles. Se giró hacia el lobo. Parecía triste, sus rubíes ojos tristes mientras lo miraba.

"¿Por qué?"

Otra explicación ininteligible de Lycan cayó de los labios de Derek. Stiles lo miró fijamente hasta que lo simplificó.

"Stiles es un Spark", Derek comenzó de nuevo, luciendo paciente mientras desaceleraba su discurso. "Las chispas son cazadas. Si Stiles cambia a un lobo, no más cacería". Había una palabra allí, una palabra sujeta, que él no entendía. Stiles lo repitió.

Derek parecía inseguro, pensativo. Luego se puso de rodillas y extendió los brazos hacia un lado, moviéndolos hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"Esa mujer", se dio cuenta Stiles. Estaba imitando los movimientos del águila.

"Sí", Derek asintió, repitiendo la palabra que Stiles no sabía. "Ella y su gente están buscando a Stiles ahora. Pero si Stiles es un lobo, se detendrá. Todo la manada estará a salvo si se detiene".

"¿Su gente?" Stiles preguntó.

"Otro ..." Derek parecía pensativo, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. "Fae," dijo finalmente. Era la única palabra en inglés que Stiles le había escuchado hablar. Saltó al oír el sonido, preguntándose si Derek sabía otras palabras en inglés.

"¿Otro Fae?" Stiles se preguntó, susurrando en su asombro. "¿Cuántos?"

Derek parecía sombrío.

"Todos los demás Fae".

Stile lo miró fijamente. Derek se movió más cerca, acercando una mano en la pantorrilla de Stiles. Stiles decidió no quemarlo.

"Las chispas son muy especiales", explicó Derek suavemente. "La magia viene de Sparks. Fae quiere a Sparks. Pero no hay muchas Sparks. Fae pelea. Stiles está en peligro".

"¿Pelear por mí?" Stiles le preguntó, tentativo.

"Sí."

"Pero si yo soy un lobo ... ¿no peleas?"

"Sí", Derek parecía emocionado, contento de que Stiles se hubiera dado cuenta de esto. "Lobo Spark solo tiene magia de lobo. Otros Fae no te querrán".

"Entonces los Eagles no me querrán", se dio cuenta Stiles en voz baja.

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Derek, asintiendo. Frotó su mano sobre la pantorrilla de Stiles. Dijo otra palabra, una que Stiles no había escuchado antes. Stiles lo repitió en una pregunta.

"Stiles". La expresión de Derek se suavizó, su mano acariciando la pantorrilla de Stiles de una manera suave. "Y Derek. Juntos". Él repitió la palabra.

"Compañero", Stiles lo intentó de nuevo. Derek asintió, sonriéndole.

"Compañero."

"Stiles solo quema a los Lobos. No hay magia", le dijo Stiles, sintiéndose pesado y cansado. "Sin magia".

Derek negó con la cabeza. Stiles sintió una extraña sensación debajo de la mano de Derek, como algo atravesándole la piel. Los ojos de Derek comenzaron a brillar a pesar de que Stiles estaba tratando de enfriar su toque. Entonces Derek levantó su otra mano, con la palma abierta, y una flor pareció crecer en el aire y revolotear como una decoración delicada.

Stiles miró. Ninguno de los otros lobos lo había hecho antes, ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente parecían calentar sus manos sobre la piel de Stiles, reírse y luego irse.

"Magia", murmuró Derek, sus ojos aún brillantes. "Mucha magia dentro de Stiles".

"Los lobos no lo usan". Stiles señaló. "Entonces, ¿por qué Stiles?"

"Lo usamos, pero no ahora", le dijo Derek. Parecía acercarse más a Stiles. Stiles se tensó. "Stiles lo usará más tarde, cuando se convierta en un Lobo".

Stiles contempló esta nueva información. Si pudiera usar su propia magia como Lobo, tal vez su vida ya no sería tan terrible. Tal vez él realmente tendría un lugar en la manada, en lugar de solo ser el humano débil que no podía cambiar las pieles. O hacer algo correctamente.

"Perdonar", Derek le preguntó de nuevo, acercándose vacilante para poner otra mano en la pierna de Stiles. "Duerme conmigo." Hizo un gesto hacia su pellejo, que se tendió cuidadosamente en el medio de la cama. "Stiles se transforma en Lobo cuando duerme".

"Stiles duerme aquí", dijo Stiles obstinadamente, sacudiendo la mano de Derek.

"Stiles dormirá allí conmigo", argumentó Derek, su voz fuerte pero sus ojos suplicantes.

Stiles lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"No."

"Sí."

Stiles lo miró. Derek le devolvió la mirada.

Stiles se levantó y se movió, colocándose enojado sobre la piel. Enterró su cara en sus brazos y quemó a Derek cuando trató de tocarlo. Derek siseó de dolor. Stiles lo sintió acostarse junto a él, cerca de tocarlo.

"Perdonar", insistió Derek en voz baja.

Stiles cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.


	2. Capítulo dos

**Capítulo dos**

 

Cuando Stiles se despertó, su cuerpo entero se sintió nuevo.

Se estiró contra las pieles y sintió la forma en que sus miembros latían con vitalidad. Inhaló profundamente y olió el almizcle de las pieles a su alrededor, procesando esos olores en categorías en vez de en conjunto: Derek, Lobo, vino, fuego, semen.

Stiles rodó hasta el borde de la cama, estirándose nuevamente mientras permanecía de pie. Se sintió poderoso, como si pudiera saltar sobre su nueva piel y correr por millas y millas. Pero cuando se levantó de la cama, una extraña sensación de tirón comenzó en el medio de su pecho, no del todo un sentimiento físico, pero cerca de él.

Se volvió, buscando el motivo, y encontró una piel rojiza acurrucada junto a la piel oscura que había despertado.

Derek estaba despierto y mirándolo.

Stiles frunció el ceño al otro Lobo y le arrebató la manta de la cama. Lo envolvió alrededor de sus hombros como lo había visto hacer a los otros Lobos, y fue entonces cuando notó las marcas en sus brazos.

Débiles líneas rojas se retorcían de sus manos, girando en espiral para desaparecer justo debajo de sus hombros. Las líneas eran delicadas y elegantes, pero a Stiles le recordaban el fuego en su forma. Se llevó las manos a los antebrazos para ver si la piel allí estaba caliente, ¿quizás Derek lo había marcado mientras dormía? Los otros lobos no tenían marcas como esta. Pero su piel se sentía normal y no dolía al tocarla.

"Tu magia", le dijo Derek, asintiendo con los brazos. Sus ojos de rubí eran ranuras. "Ahora puedes usar tu magia".

"Magia", murmuró Stiles para sí mismo.

Extendió su mano, con la palma hacia arriba, e imaginó una gran ola de calor palpitando ante él.

Derek salió volando, girando hasta golpear la pared de la cueva con un golpe sordo. Aterrizó con fuerza al otro lado de su cama, jadeando por aire.

"Magia", reflexionó Stiles, satisfecho. Ajustó su pellejo alrededor de sus hombros y se dio vuelta para irse.

"Stiles". Derek sonaba patético, tosiendo mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

Stiles siguió caminando, tratando de recordar la salida de las cavernas. La cueva de Derek estaba en lo más profundo, pero la nueva audición de Stiles lo guió hacia arriba y hacia fuera de las profundas cavernas y de vuelta a la cueva dormida. Lydia lo estaba esperando ansiosamente, poniéndose de pie de repente cuando lo vio acercarse.

Stiles la fulminó con la mirada.

"¡No me dijiste!" Stiles dijo, y salió en un gruñido más que su voz humana normal. Él la fulminó con la mirada y flexionó su mano a su lado, considerando también golpearla contra la pared.

Lydia se puso roja de repente en la cara, todo su cuerpo se tensó.

"Tú", Lydia corrió hacia él y le dio un golpe en el hombro, "¡se fue!"

Stiles retrocedió sorprendido, pero el golpe no dolió mucho, en realidad.

"Yo", "golpeé", "dije", "golpeé", "golpeé", "nunca", golpeé, "¡salgo!"

"¡No, no lo hiciste!" Stiles respondió, frotando su hombro que comenzaba a ponerse rojo como la cara de Lydia.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta antes de volver a recrearse.

"¡Primer día aquí!" Lydia chilló, '¡Si te vas, te comerán!' ¡Lydia dijo!

"¡Animales!" Stiles gritó de vuelta. "¡Lo cual, sí, lo sabía! ¡Todos lo saben!"

Lydia se puso aún más roja.

"¡Fae!" Lydia lo siseó mientras acechaba hasta que estaba cara a cara con él, mirándolo. "Águilas. Ciervos. Búfalo. Leones. ¡Fae come Stiles! ¡Fae siente la magia de Stiles cuando Stiles no está con la manada!"

"No me contaste sobre Derek", dijo Stiles vacilante, la vergüenza inundó sus mejillas. "No me contaste sobre eso".

"Demasiado rápido. Necesitaba más tiempo". Lydia pareció sorprendida. "Stiles necesitaba más tiempo. Eagles era un gran problema. Lydia quería que Stiles se sintiera parte de la manada. Derek no quería ..."

"Sé que Derek no me quería", Stiles le dijo fríamente, sintiéndose picada por ese hecho e intentando no importarle. "Me di cuenta de eso. Lo sé".

"Derek protege a Stiles," señaló Lydia, luciendo nerviosa y confundida. "Derek protege la manada debido a las Águilas. Pero Derek tiene gusto de Stiles. Derek mantiene a Stiles en la manada. Derek podría matar, o dar a Eagles. Única manera de mantener a Stiles."

"No me lo dijiste", le gruñó Stiles. Flexionó su mano a un lado antes de sacarla y enviar un pulso de poder. Lydia jadeó cuando la golpeó y la envió volando hacia atrás, patinando en el suelo mientras se cambiaba a su piel de lobo para atraparla. "Ahora estoy enojado".

"Magia", jadeó Lydia, con los ojos muy abiertos al ver los cambios en sus brazos por primera vez. "Chispa mágica".

Las manos de Stiles hormigueaban de calor. Se sintió poderoso. Pasó junto a ella, ignorándola, también, cuando ella lo llamó. Sintió que ella lo seguía, sintió los ojos sobre él mientras caminaba por la cueva dormida. Los otros Lobos lo habían visto arrojar a Lydia, y ahora desconfiaban de él, saliéndose de su camino para abrirle paso hacia el exterior de la cueva.

Con el enorme poder en su cuerpo, Stiles no veía qué tipo de limitaciones debía tener sobre sí mismo. Quería alejarse, lejos de los lobos, lejos de Lydia, lejos de Derek. Él quería salir. Él quería respirar, sentirse intocable.

Se detuvo en la boca de la cueva. Fue como salir de una pared de calor y entrar en el frío, una sensación menos física y más emocional, como su apego a su piel. La sensación lo desorientó, y le llevó un momento descubrir qué era: la magia de la manada. Flotó como una nube a su alrededor, y cuando salió de la cueva la dejó atrás también.

Como se imaginaba enfriando los toques en su piel, Stiles imaginó que su piel se fusionaría con su piel. Sintió la otra piel deslizarse sobre su piel humana en un instante. Stiles cayó sobre cuatro patas y saltó alegremente en el aire, deleitándose con la nueva claridad de olor y escuchando la piel ofrecida por él.

No había dormido mucho: el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, fuera de la cueva, inclinándose hacia el horizonte pero sin descender aún hacia él. Stiles trotó a través del bosque y disfrutó aprendiendo de su nuevo cuerpo y poderes. Creció flores alrededor de sus patas mientras caminaba, dirigiendo el crecimiento de la planta con sus pensamientos y sonriendo ante la avalancha de poder.

Lydia lo siguió, lo suficientemente lejos como para que Stiles no pudiera alcanzarla con su magia cuando lo intentó, pero no tan lejos como para que Stiles no supiera perfectamente que ella estaba allí. Después de unos minutos, Derek se unió a ella. Stiles se enojó con los dos y sus movimientos.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y ahuyentarlos para siempre, un grito atravesó el aire sobre él. Con un pensamiento, cambió a su piel humana y miró el dosel, las yemas de sus dedos crepitaban con calor a los costados. Los árboles comenzaron a crujir, chillidos y gritos llenando el aire cuando una horda de Águilas aterrizó abruptamente, sus enormes garras sacudiendo los árboles y sus ojos dorados mirándolo sin pestañear.

"Solo inténtalo", murmuró Stiles, concentrando su atención mientras el rebaño que estaba encima de él lo miraba con un silencio inquietante. "Haré que te arrepientas".

Lydia y Derek corrieron hacia él, acercándose al segundo.

Sin embargo, Stiles ya no necesitaba su ayuda.

Él no era un humano débil.

Stiles levantó sus manos hacia el cielo y cargó los cielos con energía, oscureciendo la luz del sol en un instante. La lluvia caía con fuerza en el siguiente aliento, y en el siguiente Stiles pensó en unas brillantes y fulgurantes dagas que perforaban el cielo y golpeaban a las Águilas y sus hambrientos ojos.

Caos siguió. Las Águilas chillaron y gritaron cuando un rayo brilló entre los árboles, desestabilizándolos desde sus perchas. Dos cayeron de los árboles, golpeando el suelo a su alrededor y gritando de dolor. Varios bajaron de los árboles y atacaron a él, por lo que Stiles los sacó de su camino con pulsos de energía. Más se abalanzaron sobre él, sus garras salieron y sus picos se curvaron en una forma mortal mientras gritaban. Stiles se dio cuenta tardíamente de que solo tenía dos manos para dirigir su rayo y que le superaban en número veinte a uno.

Él estaba creciendo rápidamente más frío, también, y no era solo la sensación de la lluvia cortante.

Con un grito desesperado, Stiles arrojó energía de su cuerpo en todas las direcciones, destrozando los vuelos de casi una docena de águilas que se lanzaban a por él. Todo el calor abandonó su cuerpo de inmediato y cayó al suelo, cerrando los ojos a una gélida nada.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, regresó a la oscuridad parpadeante de las cuevas, con una forma y un olor familiares a su lado. Lydia estaba sentada de espaldas a él, con los hombros temblando. Las paredes de la cueva amplificaron el sonido de sollozos silenciosos. Scott también estaba allí, se dio cuenta, encorvado al lado de Lydia y sorbiendo.

A pesar de que estaba acurrucado bajo una pila de pieles de lana, se estaba congelando.

Stiles volvió a cerrar los ojos, el agotamiento lo empujó hacia abajo.

Se despertó junto al olor a comida de su boca. Lydia le tendió un caldo, con los ojos enrojecidos y enojados mientras se lo metía en la boca. Ella fue brusca con él, abrupta y espasmódica mientras lo alimentaba de cucharadas a cucharadas. No creía que ella fuera adecuada para ser una sanadora.

Stiles apenas podía mover su cuerpo. No podía sentarse, ni siquiera podía volver la cabeza. Él estaba indefenso de nuevo.

"La magia no es gratis", le dijo Lydia, su voz temblorosa y forzadamente silenciosa mientras agitaba la sopa en sus manos. "Nunca libre."

"Qué ..." se preguntó Stiles, pero su boca se negó a funcionar correctamente.

"La vida es mágica". Lydia se volvió hacia él y le dio más sopa. "Stiles tiene más que la mayoría, pero no Dios." Stiles casi vuelve a entrar en sueño largo. "Demasiado frío. Congelación." Lydia pensó ... "Stiles está viva, pero ..."

"¿Por qué?" Stiles preguntó. La ingestión fue dolorosa.

Lydia le echó agua a la boca con cuidado. Ella lo miró para asegurarse de que se lo tragara todo antes de que ella le respondiera.

"Stiles creó una tormenta de la nada. Gran magia. Stiles es demasiado pequeña. No hay suficiente vida en Stiles".

"Odio las Águilas", le dijo Stiles, cerrando los ojos. "Me miran como si quisieran comerme".

"Sí. Si los Águilas comen Stiles, toma algo de la magia de Stiles", dijo Lydia en voz baja. Stiles abrió los ojos, sorprendido. "Te lo dije... Fae te va a comer. No te puedes aparear ahora, solo puedes comer. Stiles debería ser feliz aún con vida. Necesita protección de la manada, incluso como lobo. Las águilas querían robar y aparear a Stiles antes. Ahora solo come si encuentran a Stiles por sí mismo otra vez ".

Stiles tragó otra cucharada.

"Compañero", susurró Stiles.

Lydia hizo una pausa.

"Sí."

"Derek dijo 'compañero'". Stiles cerró los ojos. Todo fue frío y doloroso. Stiles quería dormir otra vez, pero Lydia siguió alimentándolo. Cuando intentó negarse, ella hizo un sonido de impaciencia y abrió la boca con la cuchara. Stiles tragó saliva a regañadientes antes de volver a hablar. "Derek. Stiles. Juntos".

"Sí", dijo Lydia en voz baja, con cuidado.

"Mate es ... acoplamiento".

"No", Lydia negó con la cabeza. "Más. Mucho más".

"¿Matrimonio?" Preguntó Stiles, su estómago se retorcía incómodo ante la idea.

Lydia vaciló, pensando en ello antes de negar con la cabeza.

"Difícil de explicar a los humanos. Mate es para lobos".

"¿Derek tiene muchos compañeros?" Stiles preguntó al azar. Él no quería preocuparse por la respuesta. "¿Quienes son?"

"No." La voz de Lydia era de hierro. "Solo Stiles".

Stiles digirió eso con profunda sorpresa. En lugar de pensar en ello, cambió el tema.

"¿Otro Fae ... compañero?"

"No ... no lo mismo. Solo lobos. Diferente para Fae diferente".

"Derek ..." Stiles cerró los ojos. "Daño a Stiles".

"No fue mi intención", las palabras de Lydia fueron silenciosas. "Derek le dijo a Lydia que no sabía cómo cambiar Stiles de otra manera. No sabía cómo explicarlo. Intento hacer que Stiles se sintiera bien, luego ser rápido y listo. Intento no herir a Stiles, pero aún así lastimar a Stiles".

Las entrañas de Stiles se tambalearon y luego se asentaron.

"¿Debería perdonarlo?" preguntó, ya sabiendo su respuesta.

Lydia se erizó, sus movimientos se pusieron rígidos.

"No lo sé. No importa. Stiles hace lo que quiere, parece. Pero no te vayas otra vez", Lydia le dijo severamente, forzando otra cucharada en su boca. "Asustado Lydia. Asustado Derek. Derek dolió. Eagles trató de comer Stiles. Lydia también dolida. Scott triste ¿Entiendes? ¿Escuchas a Lydia ahora?"

"Sí", susurró Stiles miserablemente. Se sentía peor que cuando era humano: completamente débil, completamente descompuesto. Pero esta vez lo había hecho para sí mismo y para otros.

Se desvaneció dentro y fuera de la conciencia no sabía por cuánto tiempo. Parecia que para siempre. Su cuerpo se recuperó lentamente y recuperó el control de sus manos después de que Lydia lo había alimentado un puñado de veces, lo que fue un alivio porque no era amable ni buena en el servicio. Scott fue a visitarlo cuando estaba despierto, acurrucado junto a él y balbuceando en Lycan. Como ya no podían hablar y jugar, Scott intentó enseñarle a Stiles nuevas palabras. Pronto se aburrió con palabras regulares y enseñó Stiles palabras sucias en su lugar - palabras de maldición Lycan y métodos de acoplamiento. Stiles se rió cada vez que Scott los representaba animadamente para él. Stiles disfrutó de la calidez del otro Lobo y disfrutó el hecho de que estaba cada vez mejor entendiendo y conversando con él.

Derek vino más tarde. Parecía pálido y enfermo mientras se sentaba al lado de Stiles. Puso un paquete de hierbas naranja brillante atadas con un cordón de cuero junto a la cama de Stiles.

"Derek duele", señaló Stiles en voz baja, observando el terrible color de la piel humana del Lobo.

Derek asintió.

"Si otros Fae nos lastiman, debemos sanar por un largo tiempo", dijo Derek en Lycan vacilante, lentamente. Derek levantó su túnica y le mostró a Stiles una herida en el costado en forma de garras. Era rosado y brillante con tejido cicatricial. Stiles nunca antes había visto la cicatriz de los Lobos. "Todavía sanamos, pero nos curamos lentamente".

"¿Águilas muertas?" Stiles gruñó.

Derek asintió.

"Stiles mató a muchos. Stiles es un lobo fuerte".

Stiles miró el paquete de hierbas, su mente trabajando hacia atrás. Había recibido paquetes de hierbas como esta antes cuando también se lastimó, pero asumió que eran de Scott o Isaac. Lo habían ayudado a sentirse mejor entonces. Esperaba que estas hierbas también lo ayudaran.

"Lo sé", dijo Stiles, sin estar seguro de cómo explicar lo que le estaba pensando al Lobo.

"Si Stiles se enferma, traigo esto. Cada vez es diferente. Stiles está muy enfermo", Derek le dijo en voz baja. Sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

La forma en que las hierbas estaban atadas era la misma. Cuidado, meticuloso, con cuidado obvio.

"Derek engañó a Stiles," dijo Stiles lentamente, su ira volviendo a encenderse en él. Pero ahora era menos, más una brasa que una llama.

Derek bajó la vista a sus manos, todo su cuerpo se agitó en un lento suspiro. Se levantó para irse y sus hombros cayeron bajo su piel oscura.

Stiles lo vio irse. Había odiado cómo Lobo lo inmovilizó, pero si lo que Lydia le dijo era cierto, entonces Derek había intentado salvarlo de un destino peor: la muerte o lo que las Águilas le hubieran hecho. Stiles no tenía dudas de que las Águilas lo habrían tratado peor. Por la forma en que lo miraban, Stiles sabía que eran la fuente de las historias que los aldeanos susurraban sobre los Fae.

Y Derek había tenido la oportunidad de tomar Stiles brusca y dolorosamente. Stiles había disfrutado la mayor parte del acoplamiento, hasta que el lobo lo sostuvo y lo penetró sin previo aviso. Hasta ahora, todas las acciones habían tenido que ver con hacer que Stiles sintiera placer ... Stiles pensó ahora que el Lobo había intentado hacerlo rápido y eficiente, lastimarlo lo menos posible. Pero ese momento de impotencia había enojado a Stiles más que si Derek lo hubiera tomado dolorosa y lentamente. Si el Lobo hubiera tratado de explicar ... pero tal vez no. Apenas se entendían. Y Derek había intentado explicarle muchas cosas que Stiles no entendió, tal vez esa era una de ellas.

Stiles cerró los ojos y se durmió, incapaz de responder a las preguntas de su mente.

Lydia hizo de las hierbas que Derek dejó una bebida caliente para Stiles. Le dolió la garganta cuando se lo tragó, pero llenó a Stiles de calor casi al instante. Se desvaneció hasta que Stiles volvió a enfriarse, pero se sintió bien cuando Stiles lo bebió.

Derek no vino a visitar a Stiles de nuevo.


	3. Capítulo tres

**Capítulo tres**

 

A medida que ganó progresivamente el control de sus miembros y la capacidad de caminar, Stiles notó que la manada lo trataba de manera diferente. Donde antes lo habían tocado y bromeado con él, y lo habían molestado en ocasiones, ahora estaban asustados y desconfiaban de él. Scott le dijo que todos habían escuchado lo que les había hecho a los Eagles y que estaban asustados de él.

Peor que eso, quizás, era el hecho de que Derek casi había muerto con él mientras luchaba contra las Águilas. La mayoría de la manada pensaba que Stiles era tonto por escapar tan pronto como descubrió sus poderes, incluso cuando el Alfa le advirtió que no lo hiciera. No estaban felices de que su Alfa casi hubiera muerto rescatándolo. Pero Scott también le susurró a Stiles que la manada, aunque temerosa, quedó impresionada con la cantidad de águilas que mató él solo antes de que Lydia y Derek aparecieran y escaparan con él a las cuevas.

Stiles debería haberse sentido más solo dada la nueva actitud de los Lobos hacia él, pero en realidad se sentía más como él mismo ahora que su Lycan había experimentado una mejora y podía comunicarse más fácilmente. Su padre siempre lo habría elogiado (o amonestado) por su boca astuta, y ser incapaz de contar chistes o explicar sus pensamientos realmente lo había agotado. Mucho de lo que era era lo que decía y cómo lo decía.

Incluso Lydia parecía impresionada con su progreso en el aprendizaje de Lycan. Estudiaba todos los días que estaba enfermo en la cama, repitiendo frases de Lycan una y otra vez hasta que se caía de la lengua rápidamente, hablaba con Scott durante horas, recitaba las palabras de Lycan que Lydia le había enseñado antes de dormir por la noche. Antes, había estudiado para sobrevivir y porque Lydia lo había creado, pero ahora estudiaba porque le permitía sentirse como él mismo. Y ahora que entendía el idioma de los lobos y las formas que podía hacer, incluso su acento había mejorado.

Su magia regresó con su fuerza. Por la forma en que Lydia se lo explicó, Stiles tenía una reserva de magia sin usar que él había reservado como humano, y que había usado todo de una vez. Ahora tenía que construir esa reserva de nuevo. Lydia le dijo que como Spark este proceso sería más rápido, y que terminaría con más magia en su reserva que la mayoría de los Lobos. Pero aún tomaría tiempo, más tiempo de lo que su cuerpo necesitaba para sanar.

Stiles tenía un poco de miedo a hacer magia de nuevo, de todos modos. A veces crecían pequeñas flores en el aire solo para su propia diversión cuando estaba terriblemente aburrido y postrado en la cama, pero la mayoría de las veces rehuía de intentar cualquier cosa más grande por miedo a recaer nuevamente en el estado de congelación. Deaton, que cuidaba de él cuando Lydia no, le había dicho que la mayoría de los lobos no sobreviviría a la congelación: una vez que perdieron la mayor parte de su fuerza de vida rara vez se recuperaron. Pero Stiles generó nueva magia lo suficientemente rápido como para haber sobrevivido, milagrosamente, y parecía estar recuperándose sin ningún daño permanente.

Temeroso de abusar de su magia de reposición lenta, Stiles se deleitó en cambio con su nueva piel. Después de un mes de reposo en cama, corría en su piel de lobo con la manada en cada cacería. Hablaba con Scott como lo hacían los otros Lobos, sin restricciones, alegre y feroz. Le encantaba vagar por el bosque con la manada y solo oler el aire, escuchar a los animales dormir en sus madrigueras, y sentir la locura a su alrededor y saber que él era parte de eso ahora. Él era un depredador; ya no era una presa. El bosque era su bosque. La manada era su manada.

Sin embargo, ciertamente hubo desventajas en sus sentidos expandidos.

Una noche, Stiles caminaba hacia abajo para visitar a Scott en su cueva cuando escuchó ruidos. Se dio cuenta de lo que eran casi de inmediato y sintió que se congelaba, imágenes espontáneas de ojos rojos y un cuerpo poderoso surgiendo en su mente. Stiles se encontró escuchando por unos momentos, perdido en sus propios recuerdos, antes de que su rostro se calentara y se fuera apresuradamente. Scott estaba obviamente ocupado.

No había intentado hablar con Lydia sobre el día en que lo cambiaron de nuevo. Pero él lo mencionó en su próxima lección mientras le enseñaba vocabulario nuevo.

"Una mascota es otra criatura que Fae guarda para divertirse. Los humanos tienen perros a veces, es así. Los lobos no tienen mascotas, pero otros lo hacen. A veces otros Fae mantienen a sus hermanos de piel, como los lobos son para nosotros, pero algunos Fae piensan en los humanos como mascotas. Estos son Fae, Serpientes, Glotones y Águilas repugnantes. Roban humanos para su propia diversión. No nos gustan, a menudo peleamos con ellos ".

Stiles consideró cuidadosamente esta nueva palabra, su mente se quedó atascada reproduciendo imágenes que lo habían plagado desde aquel crudo recordatorio del día anterior.

"Entonces, soy la mascota sexual de Derek".

Lydia lo miró fijamente.

"Compañero", dijo débilmente, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de vergüenza. "Mate. No mascota". Maldijo en voz baja a Lycan, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Derek ya no quiere casarse conmigo", le dijo Stiles. "¿Cómo puedo ser 'compañero' si él no me habla? Soy solo una mascota de lobo".

"Stiles no habla con él. Stiles lo arrojó contra la pared", señaló Lydia, con voz fría. "Stiles está en la manada ahora. Ya no es humano. No puede ser una mascota".

Stiles pensó en eso. No había evitado activamente al Lobo durante su recuperación, pero tampoco lo había buscado. Vio que Derek había sanado, veía al Lobo casi todos los días, por lo que su recuperación era evidente. Pero Derek no parecía mirarlo más, no como antes. Sin los ojos del lobo sobre él constantemente, casi se había olvidado de él hasta que escuchó a Scott y Kira.

Stiles terminó su lección, zumbando a través de sus nuevas palabras de vocabulario con facilidad antes de salir de la cueva de Lydia y caminar por la red de la cueva en un camino que solo había tomado una vez antes. Cuando se movió hacia su piel de lobo, pudo escuchar a otros Lobos en sus cuevas durmiendo, hablando, jugando, discutiendo e incluso uniéndose. Ignoró estos sonidos y se concentró en el camino hasta que llegó a la caverna que buscaba.

Derek estaba rodando por el amplio piso de su caverna, peleando con otro lobo, Boyd. Estaban encerrados en un enredo humano que rápidamente se transformó en una pelea de lobos y de nuevo en una lucha humana a una velocidad alarmante. Stiles observó por un momento la entrada de la caverna antes de que Derek lo notara y empujara a Boyd, indicando el fin del combate con una baja palabra de Lycan que era casi indistinguible un gruñido.

Boyd miró entre ellos, jadeando y sudando, antes de recoger rápidamente su túnica y salir de la cueva sin decir una palabra más.

"Así que es por eso que la sangre está en tu piso", reflexionó Stiles, viendo un par de arañazos sanar rápidamente en el pecho desnudo de Derek. Derek se pasó una mano débilmente sobre las heridas que se cerraban, sus ojos pegados a Stiles.

La mirada de Stiles viajó a la cama en la esquina antes de que él retirara su atención y volviera a Derek.

"Stiles ¿necesita algo?" Derek preguntó en voz baja, extrañamente quieto.

"Lydia todavía me llama 'compañero de Derek'. Derek me llamó 'compañero'". Stiles miró alrededor de la cueva, sintiéndose inquieto y buscando algo que hacer. Vio la jarra de vino en el estante de Derek y se sirvió un vaso mientras hablaba. El vino dulce calmó algunos de sus nervios y dio lugar a más recuerdos intermitentes y enterrados del otro lobo. En su mayoría fueron agradables. "Enséñame lo que significa 'compañero'. A Lydia le cuesta enseñarme".

Derek no se relajó cuando Stiles se volvió para apoyarse contra la pared de la cueva, estudiándolo con su vino en la mano. Pero Stiles se sintió más relajado alrededor del Lobo que la última vez que estuvo aquí. Ahora estaban casi en pie de igualdad: cualquier cosa que Stiles careciera de fuerza y habilidad, lo compensaba con astucia y magia.

Derek cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, silencioso mientras consideraba la petición de Stiles.

"Tu Lycan está mucho mejor".

"Yo aprendo rapidamente." Stiles le sonrió. Se sentía diferente sonreír con la piel de un lobo en la espalda. A veces era más una mirada de alucinación ahora con el depredador dentro de él.

"Stiles es un sobreviviente", comenzó Derek, considerándolo en silencio. "Humano fuerte. Sobrevivío al fuego que mató a su manada. Lobo fuerte. Sobrevivió a la congelación".

"¿Asi que?" Stiles preguntó con calma, bebiendo de su copa.

"Me gusta la fuerza". Los ojos de Derek brillaron rubí.

"Así que decidiste que yo soy tu pareja porque querías mi magia." Stiles había sospechado tanto. "No me conoces. Tú no eres mi amigo. Ni siquiera tratas de serlo".

Derek se movió, luciendo molesto ahora. Una nube oscura se posó sobre él mientras respondía.

"Cuando viniste por primera vez, estabas ... muy triste. Perdiste a tu manada y casi mueres. Le dije a Lydia que se preocupara por ti y te enseñara Lycan. Le dije a Scott que te hiciera sentir más feliz. Te protegí cuando estabas herido. Ordené a los Lobos que nunca usen tu magia. Dos veces te llevé fuera del bosque y de vuelta a la seguridad de nuestras cavernas:. Derek lo miró, algo de su molestia iba desapareciendo. "Pero ... fuiste tú quien aprendió a Lycan. Hiciste amistad con Scott. Corriste en nuestras cacerías, incluso cuando pensabas que no podías. Dejas que nuestros hijos tomen tu magia para su propia diversión. Y mataste a los Eagles que hubieran matado a muchos de nosotros ".

"Tenía que hacerlo".

"Stiles es fuerte, por dentro y por fuera." La boca de Derek se torció en algo así como una sonrisa. "Me gusta la fuerza".

"Nunca me hablas", señaló Stiles, sintiéndose caliente.

"No podría." Derek arqueó una ceja. "Pero estamos hablando ahora".

"¿Qué es un compañero?", Preguntó Stiles de nuevo, sirviéndose más vino.

"Confianza", dijo Derek simplemente.

"No confío en ti. Me lastimaste ".

Derek lo miró, había frustración en su expresión. Después de un largo momento, se movió hacia la cama y comenzó a desenvolver su pellejo de sus hombros. Stiles observó incrédulo mientras lo dejaba en la cama y comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones.

"Te voy a quemar", le advirtió Stiles suavemente, bebiendo más vino.

"Tienes miedo de esto. Tienes miedo de copular de esta manera. Tienes miedo de tan poco ... No entiendo por qué. Te mostraré que no debes temerle. No duele cuando hay confianza, solo placer. Pero no confías en mí ".

"Esto no está ayudando a la confianza". Stiles asintió al Lobo desnudo frente a él.

"Me harás lo mismo por lo que temiste. Te mostraré que no es para herir, solo es para el placer ".

Stiles se quedó mirando mientras el lobo se ponía boca abajo y separaba sus piernas, deslizando una rodilla hacia arriba para mostrar su trasero. Miró a Stiles por encima del hombro.

Stiles no esperaba algo como esto cuando vino a buscar al Lobo. Se había armado de valor para rechazar al Lobo de una vez por todas. Había esperado que el Lobo se enfureciera con él, o le dijera que escogería un compañero diferente ya que Stiles era muy poco cooperativo. Pero el lobo parecía tranquilo, incluso satisfecho, mientras invitaba a Stiles a penetrarlo. Como si esta fue una solución genial para su pequeño problema de confianza.

"No lo haré ..." Stiles tragó, su garganta repentinamente seca. Él se sentía caliente. La vista del lobo desnudo, con las piernas separadas y atractivas, despertaba emociones que Stiles no quería y reacciones físicas que no había previsto.

Derek esperó, sacando la botella que había usado antes de su cama y vertiendo aceite entre sus fuertes muslos y nalgas.

"Confío en ti", le dijo Derek suavemente, frotándose el aceite y mirando a Stiles de cerca.

"Yo..." el Lycan de Stiles lo abandonó. El sudor comenzó a surgir en todas las partes de su cuerpo. No podía apartar los ojos de la parte trasera del Lobo, que ahora brillaba por el aceite. Recordó lo agradable que había sido la última vez que había estado con él ... antes de que Lobo lo sostuviera.

Las curvas aceitadas del Lobo eran la vista más excitante que jamás había visto. Su cuerpo anhelaba cruzar la distancia entre ellos.

"Esto no es justo", dijo Stiles de repente, tropezando con su Lycan y repitiendo la frase hasta que tuvo el tiempo correcto. Derek lo miró como si no lo hubiera entendido, pero Stiles siguió adelante. Empujó a través del Lycan hasta que salió bien, la frustración y la lujuria ardían en su voz. "Sabes que he ... Nunca he estado con una mujer. Y ahora haces esto. ¿Es esto mágico? ¿Es por eso que me siento así?"

"¿Magia?" Derek pareció encontrar esa idea graciosa. "¿Qué tipo de magia?"

"Magia para hacerme ... sentir", Stiles luchó por explicar exactamente a qué se refería. Deaton le había estado enseñando sobre magia, pero nunca había mencionado magia como esta. La mayor parte de la magia de lobo tenía que ver con procesos naturales: crecer, crear y dar forma. Era lógico pensar que Derek podía crear sentimientos en él. Ante ese pensamiento, finalmente logró apartar la vista del Lobo, pegando sus ojos a las oscuras paredes de la caverna.

"Sentir ..." Derek se detuvo, sentándose en la cama. Stiles exhaló un suspiro de alivio y volvió su mirada hacia él solo para descubrir que la impresionante erección forzada entre sus muslos era igual de llamativa. Stiles se maldijo a sí mismo en inglés y miró hacia el piso, con toda su cara caliente.

"Sentir ... atracción. Como para una mujer. ¿Es esta magia de Lobo?"

"¿Para una mujer?" Derek se rió entre dientes, y Stiles lo escuchó acomodarse en la cama otra vez. No se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba esta vez. "¿Por qué no para un hombre? Los humanos son tan ... extraños. No hay ninguna razón para usar magia contigo".

Stiles se miró los pies, preguntándose por las palabras del lobo. Nunca había estado con una mujer, pero no creía que pudiera sentirse mejor que estar con Derek. Los labios de Derek funcionaron tan bien como los de una mujer. Sus manos eran tan buenas, si no más fuertes que una mujer, lo que Stiles recordaba apreciar.

Su...

"Detente. No lo haré. Estás usando magia sobre mí. Debes ser eso". El cuerpo de Stiles era un horno, su interior un tornado.

"¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?"

"¡Me engañaste!" Stiles gruñó en Lycan, mirándolo. Derek yacía recostado en las pieles, sus piernas extendidas sin cuidado, y Stiles podía ver fácilmente las partes más atractivas de él. Lo enfureció más. "Me estás engañando de nuevo".

"Me estás engañando", gruñó Derek, suave pero con una sensación sorprendente. "Dices que no me quieres. Pero todavía estás aquí".

Stiles se estremeció y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de si mismo. Él no tenía frío.

Él estaba caliente.

"Tu magia ha regresado a ti".

"Tu hiciste esto." Stiles podía sentir el calor palpitar bajo su piel, justo como antes de agotar su magia luchando contra las Águilas.

"No tengo control sobre tu magia". Derek parecía muy contento por eso. Stiles no quería pensar en lo que significaba que sus sentimientos por el otro lobo habían acelerado su proceso de curación interno a tal punto.

"Bien", espetó Stiles y luego se detuvo. Él no tenía más explicaciones que la obvia. Juró de nuevo en inglés e intentó apartar su mirada de la piel desnuda del alfa.

"Te ayudaré a refrescarte", Derek ofreció lentamente, estirando las pieles y dejando espacio suficiente para Stiles en la cama, "cuando me montes. Y luego dormiremos aquí, con nuestras pieles juntas".

"¿Por qué con nuestras pieles juntas?" Stiles preguntó con recelo. Recordó que Derek insistía en que durmiera en su pellejo cuando se convirtió en un lobo. ¿Más magia de lobo, tal vez?

"Nuestros lobos estarán cerca, como nuestras pieles humanas. Será agradable". Derek se rió entre dientes. "¿Los humanos no hacen nada solo por placer?"

Stiles tragó saliva, su garganta estaba demasiado seca al pensarlo. Sabía que al acunar su piel de lobo con la de Derek se sentiría bien de alguna manera extraña y primitiva. Y no tenía dudas de que disfrutaría el acoplamiento.

Siempre podría quemarlo si el Lobo intentaba engañarlo de nuevo. O, mejor aún, tíralo con un estallido de poder.

Tentativamente, Stiles se dirigió hacia la cama de pieles. Los ojos de Derek brillaron y él se quedó quieto por anticipación.

Stiles se sentó vacilante, sintiéndose avergonzado al dejar que su lujuria lo controlara. Sus ojos volvieron a atraer la mirada hacia la parte posterior del Lobo, cuyas generosas curvas podía ver claramente. Derek rodó sobre su estómago otra vez para darle una vista sin restricciones, alisando su cabeza con sus antebrazos y pareciendo demasiado relajado.

Stiles se movió sobre el Lobo en un movimiento, entregándose de inmediato a sus deseos carnales de poner al Lobo debajo de él. Agarró bruscamente las caderas del Lobo, levantándolas más alto y moviendo las rodillas de Derek, abriéndose un camino entre los fuertes muslos.

Derek gimió de placer cuando Stiles sacó su erección de sus pantalones para frotarla contra la piel aceitada de Wolf. Se deslizó sobre la piel del Lobo, cubriendo su carne con aceite de las atenciones del Lobo. Sin embargo, después de un momento de infarto, el Lobo silbó y se alejó. Stiles observó fascinado como el color florecía donde su piel había tocado, estropeando la parte trasera perfecta del Lobo. Era leve, una erupción rosada que se extendía donde Stiles lo había tocado, pero parecía doloroso.

Los ojos del Lobo brillaron cuando miró a Stiles por encima del hombro.

"Lo siento", dijo Stiles rápidamente, consternado de que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba quemando al Lobo.

"No", dijo el Lobo sin aliento. "Magia. Es ..." y dijo algo que Stiles no sabía. Ante la mirada inexpresiva de Stiles, las mejillas de Lobo se sonrojaron y bajó la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros. "Está bien. Pensé que me odiabas".

"No sabía que te estaba quemando ..." Stiles se disculpó suavemente, deseando que su toque se enfriara mientras tentativamente tocaba al Lobo de nuevo.

"No se quema", siseó Derek al tacto, su espalda se puso rígida. "Placer. Bien. Simplemente ... mucho".

"Oh", suspiró Stiles, mirando la piel bajo sus manos florecer de rojo y cosquillear con carne de gallina.

"Cuando estás dentro de mí ..." Derek se detuvo con un escalofrío. Stiles tragó saliva al ver los poderosos hombros del lobo estremeciéndose así. "Será..."

"No te voy a quemar", dijo Stiles con certeza, resolviendo a sí mismo que no perdería el control. Sería imperdonable si él violaba al Lobo así.

"No." Derek se recostó, moviéndose para mostrarse a sí mismo ante los hambrientos ojos de Stiles. "No lo harás".

Sin embargo, cuando Stiles se estaba preparando para entrar en el Lobo, Derek se puso rígido otra vez y miró por encima del hombro a Stiles.

"Quítate la piel, no puedes cambiar mientras nos apareamos".

"Yo..." Stiles ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Pero tal vez si su control era demasiado débil ...

"Al lado del mío", insistió Derek, tomando la piel que Stiles le ofreció a regañadientes y alisándola junto con la suya. Su mano pareció detenerse en ella, admirando la piel rojiza entre sus dedos antes de asumir su posición anterior.

Cuando Derek dejó la piel de Stiles junto a la suya, Stiles sintió que algo le tiraba del pecho, una sensación extraña y cálida. Contentamiento. Paz. Se irradiaba a través de él y aliviaba parte de la ansiedad que aún sentía por seguir con esto.

Ligero y humeante con el calor, Stiles se hundió en el lobo con un movimiento lento. Derek se estremeció y gimió debajo de él, quedándose instantáneamente débil. Stiles atrapó el cuerpo del Lobo cuando vio sus brazos temblar de repente, preocupado de que pudiera colapsar. Trató de retirarse, pero Derek lo agarró y evitó que se alejara.

"Te estoy lastimando. Lo sabía", gimió Stiles, luchando contra el fuerte agarre del Lobo y con sus propios sentimientos de placer.

"No." Los ojos de Derek estaban brillando ahora, su respiración era demasiado rápida. "Me estás dando tu magia. No dolor".

"Sin dolor."

"Bueno." Pero Derek no lo miró. Su piel había brotado en un sudor y sus ojos estaban tapados. Su respiración era trabajosa, y crecía tanto cuanto más tiempo permanecía Stiles dentro de él, incluso sin moverse. "Demasiado bueno."

Stiles no sabía qué pensar de eso. Pero esperaba que Lobo fuera honesto con él, ya que solo tenía mucha autocontención.

Al principio fue cuidadoso y delicado, observando la forma en que Derek parecía estar hiperventilando lentamente debajo de él. Brillaba de sudor y cerró los ojos bajo las atenciones de Stiles. Entonces Derek comenzó a gemir y suspirar con cada buen golpe. Stiles amaba el ronco sonido del gemido alfa. Era un signo inequívoco de placer, y Stiles se sintió poderoso por ser la causa de ello. Así que Stiles inclinó sus caderas en la forma en que Derek le gustaba y presionó más y más fuerte en el Lobo, deleitándose en cómo se hundió sin esfuerzo en el estrecho y caliente canal del cuerpo del lobo.

Antes de que Stiles se recuperara, Derek se estaba corriendose debajo de él, encerrándose y gritando en medio aullido de lobo y la mitad del aullido estrangulado de un hombre. Stiles lo calló, repentinamente muy consciente de cuántos otros lobos podrían oírlos así. Pasó una mano por el pecho de Derek y palpó su estómago donde la liberación del lobo era espesa y húmeda.

Derek juró suavemente en Lycan mientras Stiles lo bajaba sobre sus pieles para darle tiempo a descansar después de su liberación repentina.

"Stiles es ..." jadeó Derek, cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en el toque de Stiles. "Muy bueno en esto. Demasiado bueno".

"Realmente disfrute eso". Stiles apenas podía creerlo, pero el cuerpo del Lobo no miente. Ni siquiera se había acariciado antes de correrse.

"Estaré listo de nuevo pronto", le dijo Derek, acariciando sus pieles colectivas y envolviendo los brazos de Stiles alrededor de su pecho. Stiles sostuvo al Lobo como quería, pero se sintió culpable por disfrutar tanto del contacto. Había tratado de odiarlo, pero allí estaba, tomando lo que sea que el lobo le ofreciera.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de que era lo menos solitario y triste que había sentido en meses. Las partes rotas de él no dolían tanto cuando Derek era tan inflexible sobre su afecto por él. Stiles estaba empezando a creer en ellos.

Derek sostuvo los brazos de Stiles firmemente alrededor de él como si temiera que Stiles lo soltara. Stiles se apretó contra la parte posterior del Lobo, calentándose la piel donde el sudor lo había enfriado. El Lobo ronroneó de placer y Stiles se sintió aún más extraño.

Mantener las caderas quietas cuando fue enterrado en el Lobo fue un testimonio de su fuerza de voluntad. Cuando la respiración de Derek se hizo más lenta y el color de su piel se desvaneció por los rastros de rosada carne de gallina, Stiles trató de no empujarlo, pero podía sentir con cada respiración apretarlo un poco. Cada pequeño movimiento frotaba las curvas del Lobo contra él, recordándole lo atractivo que Stiles lo encontraba.

En poco tiempo, el lobo estaba presionando de nuevo en sus involuntarias sacudidas e impulsos, rodeando sus caderas y apretando a Stiles de una manera burlona. Stiles gruñó en la oreja del Lobo, una advertencia. Derek respondió empujando hacia atrás con intención, por lo que Stiles rodó sobre él, presionando al lobo en las pieles de la cama con un fuerte movimiento de sus caderas. El lobo se abrió fácilmente para él ahora, su cuerpo relajado después de su liberación. Gimió también a Stiles, y cuando volvió la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban y tenía la boca floja de éxtasis.

A través de la dura subida de su acoplamiento, Derek se estiró y agarró la mano de Stiles. Un cegador destello de placer circuló a través de él, tomando a Stiles con la guardia baja. Empujó salvajemente y Derek gritó cuando su placer se aceleró.

"Que..." Stiles jadeó cuando su visión regresó a él.

"Tu magia. La devolveré", jadeó Derek, enviando otro pulso de placer abrumador a través de él.

Stiles se lanzó hacia el Lobo, hundiéndose profundamente mientras olas de placer se acumulaban y se irradiaban desde la piel del Lobo. En cuestión de segundos estaba corriendose, agarrando firmemente a Derek contra él como si se fuera a caer sin su apoyo. Sintió que el propio lanzamiento del Lobo le pintaba la piel mientras se derrumbaban sobre las pieles, envueltos el uno en el otro.

Derek parecía ronronear cuando Stiles abrió los ojos de nuevo, cálidos ruidos de placer en desacuerdo con sus temibles ojos rojos. Stiles casi se rió de la extraña reacción.

"No es tan aterrador", le susurró Derek, sonriendo. "¿Cierto?"

"Eso fue diferente de la última vez", le recordó Stiles. "¿Siempre se sentirá así?"

"Conmigo, eso espero". Derek suspiró con melancolía. "Si te relacionas con otro, no puedo decírtelo. La magia es extraña e impredecible. Depende de cómo te sientas ".

"Siento ..." Stiles pensó difícilmente ordenar sus emociones conflictivas. "¿Puedo unirme con otros?"

La expresión de Derek se cerró y miró hacia otro lado antes de responder.

"Sí."

"Lydia dijo que no estaba permitido".

Derek se calló ante eso. Sus grandes hombros se arquearon con un suspiro y se movió inquieto sobre la cama.

"Ella cometió un error".

Stiles contempló el dramático cambio de conducta de su compañero de cama. A Derek obviamente le molestaba la idea de tenerlo con otra persona, pero Stiles no sabía el alcance de sus sentimientos sobre el asunto. Había aprendido a no asumir que los lobos eran como los humanos en sus costumbres.

"Compañero. No me enseñaste lo que significa ".

Derek se estremeció, mirándolo. Sus rubíes ojos estaban sombreados por la tensión y el anhelo.

"Lo intenté."

Stiles tragó saliva. Un abismo se amplió entre ellos, y Derek sintió que estaba mucho más lejos que un brazo de distancia. Stiles no estaba seguro de si tendía la mano para tocarlo y de hecho lo sentía bajo sus dedos.

"Yo..." Stiles se sentó, recogiendo su piel de debajo de ellos. Derek rodó y se sentó también, con los ojos muy abiertos por la confusión. "Necesito irme."

Stiles se vistió tímidamente bajo la atención del Lobo. Antes de que pudiera ceder a la tentación de quedarse, se fue.

\-----

Stiles durmió mal aquella noche, dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que Lydia le propinó una patada en la espinilla y lo hizo callar con una voz gastada. Stiles miró el techo de la cueva y pensó en Derek, los Lobos y la magia. Pensó en su padre y su pueblo. Pensó en lo que significaba ser humano, en comparación con su nueva vida como Lobo. No pudo reconciliar los dos mundos.

Como ser humano, nunca había pensado en su forma de ver las cosas como una perspectiva "humana". Fue la única perspectiva. Era la única perspectiva. Ahora que se había visto obligado a ver desde los ojos de un Lobo, podía reconocer los defectos y las fortalezas de su propia cultura y sus propias tradiciones. Se sentían menos como "su" y más como la persona que había sido antes: el chico estable que amaba a su padre, hablaba demasiado y no tenía suerte con las chicas del pueblo.

Ahora ... contempló el contorno débil de las nuevas marcas en sus brazos, enviando un pulso de calor a través de ellos con un pensamiento. Brillaron con una tenue luz roja mientras conjuraba brasas en el aire que explotaba y chisporroteaba antes de convertirse en ceniza negra. Lydia murmuró en su sueño, sus pies se enredaron con los de él mientras se acercaba al calor de su magia.

Él ya no era esa persona.

Quizás tampoco debería aferrarse a la perspectiva de esa persona.

Pero ¿qué parte de su forma de ser humano debería llevar con él, y qué debería dejar atrás? No podía pensar en una buena razón por la que los humanos hubieran limitado el acoplamiento a un hombre y una mujer. Parecía lo suficientemente inofensivo como para dejar ir esa creencia y ampliar sus opciones. Estaba claro que encontraba placer en los brazos de un hombre, y no podía pensar en ninguna forma en que le perjudicara volver a buscar ese placer.

Pero ... eso no significaba que estuviera preparado para lo que estaba esperando por él si lo hiciera.

Los Lobos parecían incapaces de expresar en palabras cuál era la relación de pareja, pero él había descubierto que era algo importante. Derek esperaba que se casara con él exclusivamente si iban a continuar siendo compañeros, y probablemente de otras maneras íntimas, tanto como el hombre y la esposa si hubieran regresado a su pueblo.

Stiles se sentó y cuidadosamente se liberó de las garras de Lydia, Kira y Scott. Se movió hacia un lobo y caminó silenciosamente a través de la manada hasta que encontró a Derek, durmiendo lado a lado con Erica, Boyd e Isaac.

Stiles gimió suavemente en una súplica Lycan. Los ojos de Isaac se abrieron y parpadeó hacia él. Stiles avanzó sigilosamente y le dio un golpecito en la nariz a Derek con la suya. El gran lobo negro no se movió. Sin embargo, Boyd se estaba estirando mientras dormía, transformándose brevemente en su piel humana antes de acurrucarse en su piel de lobo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Isaac le gruñó en Lycan.

Stiles le dio un codazo a Derek nuevamente, ignorando la mirada irritada de Isaac. Derek gruñó en respuesta esta vez, alejándose de él. Stiles gimió, un sonido ininteligible de frustración.

Isaac se apiadó de él y pellizcó al lobo negro en el costado.

Derek se sentó inmediatamente, sus labios se curvaron en un gruñido y sus pelos se alzaron.

"Deshazte de él", suplicó Isaac, acobardado por la cansada ira del lobo de ojos rojos.

Cuando Derek vio a Stiles, su expresión se enfrió instantáneamente. Sus orejas se aplastaron ligeramente contra su cabeza mientras se levantaba y se abría paso entre sus compañeros dormidos y hacia el lado de Stiles.

Stiles le dio un golpe con la nariz en señal de saludo. El otro lobo se inclinó hacia él, acariciándolo con la nariz hacia atrás y mordisqueándole suavemente la parte posterior del cuello, detrás de las orejas. Stiles cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación del otro lobo antes de alejarse lejos de él y hacia la entrada de la caverna. Derek lo siguió en silencio, justo detrás de él.

Stiles se detuvo al borde de la caverna y miró hacia el bosque.

"¿Vendrás conmigo?" él le preguntó en Lycan. "No puedo ir solo".

Derek inclinó la cabeza, en silencio.

Stiles podría olerlo, a millas de distancia. No había vuelto desde que los Lobos lo habían acogido. No quería. Pero ahora sentía el tirón de la misma, la atracción de su antigua identidad, y no podía descansar sin verla de nuevo.

Derek lo siguió cuando se puso en camino y el suelo pasó bajo sus pies como un río que corría. Respiró en los espacios entre el golpeteo de sus piernas contra la tierra fría. Su camino hacia adelante era más un mosaico de olores y sonidos que un mapa visual. El aire nocturno era frío y peligroso, pero con el lobo oscuro detrás de él no tenía miedo.

Le tomó menos tiempo de lo que esperaba. Las cuevas de Lobo habían estado tan cerca todo este tiempo, pero Stiles nunca había abandonado la aldea, ni siquiera una vez. Escuchó demasiado bien las historias del bosque y los Fae que los gobernaban. Nunca puso un pie detrás de la línea del bosque. Lo mismo con el lago cercano, las leyendas de peces gigantes que arrastraban a los hombres nadando a las profundidades fue suficiente como para evitar que tratara de nadar en el agua. Algunos habían dicho que las criaturas se los llevaron para juntarse con ellos, criando peces extraños y distorsionados que a veces flotaban en las orillas del lago. Nunca había conocido a un hombre o una mujer que desapareciera de esta manera, pero había creído esas historias sin cuestionarlas. Eran hechos, no ficción.

Él cuestionó todo ahora, incluso los mitos que resultaron ser ciertos.

Derek frenó hasta detenerse cuando encontraron las terribles ruinas de su pueblo, pero Stiles no disminuyó la marcha hasta que llegó a las ruinas de carbón que solían ser su hogar. Cambió a su piel humana para evitar los tristes olores que su piel de lobo podía detectar. Se sentó en el suelo con fuerza y tosió cuando el polvo negro se alzó y lo envolvió.

Derek estaba junto a él pronto, recorriendo el pueblo como si no estuviera seguro de que debería estar allí. También se deslizó en su piel humana cuando se encontró con Stiles, sentadose con más cuidado que Stiles entre los restos quemados de la casa.

"Muchos murieron aquí", dijo Derek suavemente, sus ojos rojos brillando. "¿Puedes sentirlos?"

"Los muertos", respondió Stiles en inglés. Derek asintió, tranquilo y tenso. Stiles alcanzó con su magia hasta que encontró las huellas de la fuerza de la vida que se había hundido en el suelo. Jadeó al sentirlos, acariciando sensaciones familiares mientras tocaba los diferentes estanques de magia con su propia magia. Aquí estaba el carnicero. Aquí la chica a la que había intentado besar sin éxito apenas un año antes. Aquí la abuela que le enseñó a contar cuando era solo un niño.

Estremeciéndose, canalizó su magia intencionalmente a la pequeña parcela de tierra detrás de su casa. Se hundió en el suelo con reverencia mientras sentía la fuerza reconfortante de la fuerza de la vida allí, dolorida con una doble sensación de alegría y anhelo mientras se retorcía en la esencia e intentaba memorizar su sensación.

Derek le acarició la espalda mientras Stiles se acurrucaba sobre el suelo, hundiéndose en la tierra con desesperación. Un sollozo se apoderó de él, seguido de un grito incontrolable. Las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos mientras se acurrucaba en las cenizas de su antiguo hogar.

Después de un largo momento de desesperación, un calor fluyó a través de él, desorientándolo. Tardó un momento en reconocerlo como la fuerza de la vida de Derek, la magia de Derek. Radiaba desde la mano en su espalda, calmándolo desde adentro hacia afuera.

Stiles se sentó lentamente. Tomó la magia que se le ofrecía, canalizándola hacia abajo con la suya y ofreciéndola a la esencia enterrada en el suelo por él. En la magia era una pregunta, y la esencia respondió de una manera sin palabras haciendo lo que Stiles le preguntó.

El suelo detrás de la casa comenzó a moverse cuando un brote retorcido se elevó y subió, anormalmente rápido y antinaturalmente grande. Stiles observó sin aliento como el brote creció al tamaño de un árbol en cuestión de minutos, su piel verde endureciéndose en marrón corteza en el lapso de segundos, sus dedos largos se ramifican y brotan y luego se ramifican nuevamente en tributarios de folíolos verdes. El retoño parecía brillar en el aire de la noche, la magia lo formaba y también respiraba la luz de su piel.

Stiles se limpió la nariz cuando el flujo de magia se alejó de él, lo que indica su falta de voluntad para extraer más energía de él. Stiles sintió más frío al final del proceso, pero no tan frío que lo asustó. La mano de Derek también estaba fría, mientras rozaba las lágrimas en la cara de Stiles.

"Padre", graznó Stiles en Lycan, señalando con la cabeza al pequeño árbol joven. "Mi padre."

Derek asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas hasta que solo estaban secando las pistas.

"Se siente como Stiles", le dijo Derek, sonriendo un poco.

Stiles tragó saliva, frotándose la ceniza en su rostro y odiando la sensación de estar en todas partes, en el aire y en su ropa. La nieve y la lluvia no habían arrasado la devastación de este lugar. Stiles sintió con certeza que no lo haría durante mucho tiempo por venir.

"Noah", le dijo Stiles. Era importante que Derek supiera su nombre. "Murió antes del incendio. Antes que yo".

"Stiles no murió", dijo Derek en voz baja, acercándose a él y moviéndose con incertidumbre.

Stiles no respondió. En cambio, tomó la mano del lobo en la suya y presionó su fría piel contra sus labios. Él acarició la mano mientras se transformaba en un Lobo.

Corrieron lado a lado durante toda la noche hasta que llegaron a su casa de nuevo.

**\- x -**

**Fin**


End file.
